


Não tão heroico e nada vilanesco.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Identities, And a really good undercover spy, And that's headcanon for me, Black Hat is still an ass, But slightly OCC, Dr. Flug and Dr. Slug are Brothers, Dr. Flug is a workahollic, Dr. Slug is a good brother, Heroic!AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'd love Feedbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Slow Burn, Temporary Unrequited Crush, There are more Villains than Heroes in this, They created a company named MadSlysTM, They sell products for Heroes and Villains, White Hat is sassy, Work In Progress, homoerotic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: A Corporação MadSlysTM era relativamente conhecida tanto por heróis quanto por vilões. Influenciando cientistas do mundo inteiro a arriscar e investir em suas ideias - por mais insanas, ou difíceis que fossem. Essa popularidade era tão grande que até mesmo ambos os seres obscuros, portadores de cartolas e sorrisos estremecedores, eram curiosos quanto a mesma. Os sócios-criadores, porém, eram desconhecidos, o que intrigava a todos ainda mais.





	1. O Baile

"E então eu menti para aquele heroizinho de meia-tigela dizendo que meu plano não daria certo se, de fato, ele não tivesse vindo atrás daquela garçonete bulímica."

O vilão que estava a contar sua mais última, e aparentemente cômica, peripécia, segurava, em uma das mãos, uma taça de vinho caro - cortesia do anfitrião - da qual Flug já havia provado e se desfeito discretamente em uma vaso de planta. Estavam ele, o vilão, e mais quatro convidados. Todos conhecidos por alguns de seus feitos e conquistas horripilantes e vilanescas. Flug, com sua máscara habitual de saco cor escura, apresentou-se como um cientista maligno de um outro vilão a qual não se encontrava no recinto - e se uniu a conversa para que não fosse julgado como suspeito de nada que viesse a acontecer.

"Típico deles, sempre indo atrás das damas em perigo. A maior fraqueza deles e, ao mesmo tempo, nosso principal plano B." comentou outro vilão do círculo.

O cientista concordou com a cabeça, ainda que relutante, para se enturmar. Apesar de sua ética estar revirando os olhos e tendo uma discussão séria com seus valores morais.

"Tsch," Ouviu-se um reclamar. "Amadores."

Entreolharam-se.

"Não lhe culpo de usar iscas bobas para atrair seu inimigo," Todos focaram seus olhos em um ser elegantemente negro, com uma pele literalmente escura e um terno breu como o mesmo. Sua voz era rouca e profunda, como se sons estivessem desesperadamente tentando sair dos confins de sua laringe. "... afinal, todo principiante ou vilão inábil usufrui dessa pequena fraqueza constantemente."

Este ser, de cartola e bengala, com um sorriso arrepiante de dentes pontiagudos e pupilas finas como de um gato arisco, olhava para o vilão em questão com desdém e humor. Sua presença era ameaçadoramente atraente, notou Flug.

O vilão franziu o cenho e pôs a taça de vinho na bandeja de um garçom que passava.

"Quem você pens-" Começou o vilão, mas foi interrompido por um dos outros convidados que encontrava-se na roda. Uma mão havia pousado sobre seu ombro e o apertado transmitindo um recado calado.

Nem mais um segundo depois, apareceu o anfitrião do baile, com um sorriso ganancioso no rosto pálido e fino. De nome difícil de se pronunciar, popularizou-se sob o codinome de Lorde _Lúrido Vil._

Lorde Vil era, de fato, um iniciante, porém estupidamente rico. - Flug recordou a história que seu irmão havia lhe contado antes que eles se infiltrassem no baile.

 

_"Não é nada fácil conseguir mercadoria de caras como esse tal de Lorde Vil. Sua clientela é bastante específica e normalmente listada pelos fornecedores com cadastro e tudo o mais." Disse seu irmão enquanto estavam preparando todas as escutas e microfones em seus trajes "A equipe de combatentes que nos contratou está do lado dos mocinhos, então dessa vez vamos ter que se passar por vilões."_

_Não que isso importasse, porque o negócio deles não tinha lado. O cientista e seu irmão Slug comandavam um laboratório de equipamentos diversificados para todos os tipos de funções, principalmente equipamentos de espionagem e armadilhas. Em algumas ocasiões eles ainda eram contratados como infiltrantes para obter dados e informações - o qual receberiam ainda mais pela mão de obra._

_Não havia um única pessoa que os conhecia pessoalmente pelo serviço que prestavam, por esse motivo, agir em ambos os lados tornava as coisas ainda mais fáceis._

_"Temos que entrar lá e obter o máximo de informações possível sobre quem é seu principal fornecedor e sua localização, e onde fica o laboratório e o estoque de matéria-prima." Terminando de ajustar seu terno e gravata sobre o microfone, Slug puxou sua máscara de saco e a colocou sobre a cabeça. "Não é complicado, mas pode ser um pouco trabalhoso, então Flug - " Virou para olhar seu irmão, que imitou seu gesto assim que havia terminado de botar seu próprio saco na cabeça. " cuidado com os vilões mais velhos, e não se envolva em nada que eu não consiga te salvar, por favor."_

_Revirando os olhos uma última vez, Flug fechou o porta malas do carro e bipou o alarme._

"Ora, Ora, Ora. Vejam o que temos aqui." Disse Lorde Vil assim que se aproximou o suficientemente para entrar na conversa engajada e interrompida dos vilões na roda ao qual o cientista estava. "Dois novatos, dois experientes, um cientista e um _ancião _" Brincou com a última palavra, enrolando-a na ponta da língua como uma brincadeira bem humorada. Continuou com seu sorriso de canto.__

O ser maligno e bem vestido, apoiado em sua bengala, fitou com seriedade o mais novo integrante da roda com um sorriso congelado em seu rosto.

"Sinto lhe informar que errou sua conta, _novato _." Respondeu o demônio ajustando seu monóculos com delicadeza e precisão, descongelando seu sorriso para abri-lo mais, mostrando seu dentes afiados.__

"Peço por gentileza que não me menospreze na presença de tantos convidados, Sr. Black Hat." Enquanto alguns outros vilões se entre-olhavam pela descoberta da face por trás do nome conhecido, Lorde Vil abaixou a cabeça com, claramente, respeito e continuou "Afinal, o senhor é um dos meus fornecedores mais importantes e meu negócio certamente é um sucesso graças a você." Terminou esboçando um sorriso falso e humorado, sabendo que enaltecimento era a saída mais perfeita para uma discussão com a personificação do horror.

"Bajulação não lhe cai bem, mas é gratificante ser reconhecido." O ser demoníaco deu de ombros e tomou mais um gole do líquido de sua taça, a qual Flug tem uma leve impressão de não ser vinho.

A ideia não agradou seus nervos.

O vilão anterior, ao qual aparentemente havia sido insultado de inábil pelo, agora descoberto, maior vilão já conhecido, iniciou outra discussão com o anfitrião do baile, optando - com toda a razão do mundo - deixar quieto o insulto.

O cientista tomou essa deixa para então notar a figura marcante e sombria a poucos metros de si, sob o famoso nome de Black Hat. O qual era um dos principais fornecedores de Lorde Lúdico Vil - descobriu.

1 Ponto para Flug.

"Quem você disse que era mesmo?" Escutou a voz rouca mais perto do que esperada. O demônio provavelmente havia se movido para perto enquanto Flug se debatia sobre como descobrir mais informações do mesmo.

"Ah- Me chamo Dr. Permisto, sou o cientista chefe do Tenente Coronel Devasso." apurou-se para responder assim que conseguiu se lembrar das informações a qual carregada com o disfarce "É um grande prazer te conhecer, Sr. Black Hat." estendeu a mão, congelando-a no lugar ao notar que o mesmo o encarava questionável.

Antes que Flug pudesse suar frio, o demônio em pessoa sorriu novamente com aquelas duas fileiras de dentes afiados e ameaçadores, e apertou-lhe a mão em resposta.

"O prazer é todo meu, Doutor." Abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

E Flug notou que as pupilas reptilianas e avermelhadas de Black Hat se contraíram lascivamente quando, ao convidá-lo para uma taça de vinho em outro canto do salão, o mesmo disse sim.

-:-:-:-

4 Pontos para Slug.

"Hmmm, e onde você disse que ficava o laboratório mesmo?" Perguntou Slug encostado em uma parede detalhada com esculturas artesanais, segurando uma das taças de vinho oferecidas pelos garçons.

"Fica perto de Guadalajara, dentro de uma mansão relativamente grande. Aposto que você ia adorar, eu sempre tomo conta para que o espaço seja do agrado de meus funcionários e _convidados de honra_." Soou libidinoso o ser de terno branco e cartola apoiado ao seu lado.

"Aposto que sim." Sorriu Slug travesso, brincando com a gravata azul do demônio escuro com quem conversava e anotou mentalmente - _5 Pontos para mim._

-:-:-:-

"Devasso te paga bem?"

A pergunta pegou Flug de surpresa, não só porque ele não estava preparado para ter essa informação tão específica. Mas havia se passado literalmente 10 minutos de silêncio entre ambos a ponto do cientista se perguntar se ele deveria puxar assunto ou fugir para o banheiro antes que o demônio abrisse uma cratera no chão que o engolisse por ser uma companhia tão miserável e tediosa.

Flug respirou fundo antes de responder, recompôs seus nervos e fingiu ser o mais sincero possível, tentando ignorar o fato de que sua companhia era um demônio ancião mundialmente conhecido e temido.

"Ninguém paga um cientista com doutorado o tanto que ele de fato merece." Suspirou e sorriu de leve.

Não deixava de ser verdade, tanto com heróis quanto com vilões, nenhum chefe que Flug já teve desde de sua graduação foram bons o suficiente ou pagaram o necessário para suas pesquisas - Flug sempre tirava parte da pesquisa do bolso, ou de empréstimos de banco, até que Slug o convenceu de abandonar tudo e abrir uma empresa, sem vínculos morais, juntos.

"É… acho que você tem razão." Comentou o demônio. "Mas se me permite comentar," continuou, chamando a atenção do cientista "antigamente era muito pior. Na época em que vocês decidiram que queimar uns aos outros era normal, eu não podia se quer contratar alguém, que construísse qualquer coisa para destruir uma mísera cidadela, que um de vocês ia lá e queimava o coitado."

Flug riu.

E riu muito.

Quando decidiu parar de rir e limpar seus olhos por debaixo do saco, voltou a olhar o ser maligno que lhe fazia companhia, notando que o mesmo esboçava um sorriso de canto.

"E depois?" perguntou bem humorado "conseguiu um cientista ou se vingou de todo mundo?"

O demônio esperou o garçom terminar de abastecer sua taça do líquido pastoso do qual vinha tomando o encontro inteiro, degustou em um pequeno gole antes de responder, olhando para flug.

"Lancei a peste bubônica."

Flug segurava sua barriga por causa da dor de tanto gargalhar.

-:-:-:-

Slug já não sabia mais quantos pontos tinha, só sabia que o suficiente já havia sido gravado.

E o que estava prestes a acontecer não era da conta de mais ninguém.

-:-:-:-

Naquele momento da noite, já havia passado das 22hs e muitos vilões já haviam ido embora, mas uma grande parte deles estavam ainda bebendo e conversando alto, rindo e se sentindo completamente a vontade. Não era exceção para Black Hat e Flug. Estavam ambos tão a vontade que nem mais pareciam ser desconhecidos.

O demônio, sinistro e preto como o céu daquela noite sem estrelas, havia dobrado ambas as mangas compridas de sua camisa social rubi vibrante e já desfeito sua gravata, seu blazer há tempos posto nas costas da cadeira. E o cientista, muito parecido, havia também retirado suas luvas e desfeito parte dos botões de sua blusa interna cor branca - também já sem blazer.

"Nossa, eu detestava aquele cara, ele era um babaca." Black Hat ria confortavelmente, dando uma tragada em seu cigarro. "Ele não podia se quer admirar alguém que isso subia pra cabeça dele, e transformava aquilo em uma idolatria ridícula e nada profissional." Apoiou-se nas costas da cadeira, descruzou e cruzou as pernas novamente trocando-as de posição. Inclinando-se mais para perto do cientista que esboçava um sorriso gigante em seu rosto já corado de tanto rir, e de álcool, claro. "Sério, antes de mim tinha um cara chamado Vladimir Lenine, ou alguma coisa assim, que, sério, era como uma paixão secreta dele."

Rindo abertamente, Flug não conseguiu conter uma surpresa no tom da voz "Nãããão, o Lênin?!"

"É," Respondeu soltando a fumaça finalmente " acho que é pelo menos, nem lembro mais." Deu de ombros o ser sombrio levemente corado pela quantidade de álcool ingerida.

"A gente está falando do mesmo cara?" Perguntou o cientista limpando os resquícios de lágrimas que teimavam em voltar toda vez que sua companhia resolvia responder com algo engraçado, que, sinceramente, podia ser qualquer coisa, porque nesse momento tudo era motivo para dar risada.

"Eu deixei dúvidas?" Black Hat franziu o cenho levemente e o encarou profundamente, cortando momentaneamente o clima que estava ali a um segundo atrás.

Flug sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna vertebral, e respirou fundo. Não sabia exatamente o que sentir, medo? incomodação? alguma coisa mais carnal?

Os olhos avermelhados do demônio fitavam os seus sobre os óculos como se o hipnotizassem.

Flug estava realmente em dúvida.

"... Josef S-Stalin?" Perguntou o cientista relutantemente, não gostando muito do silêncio que pairava entre os dois.

Na verdade nada parecia estar certo entre os dois, tipo, ar, espaço, qualquer coisa que estivesse separando eles.

Jesus Cristo, o álcool estava afetando.

Black Hat sorriu com aquelas duas fileiras perfeitamente simétricas de caninos que poderiam rasgar qualquer coisa que ousasse pousar entre eles.

O cientista mordeu seus lábios por dentro da sacola.

"O primeiro nome dele era Josef?" Brincou o demônio elegantemente, com uma voz aparentemente ainda mais rouca, dando mais um trago de seu cigarro. "Enfim, depois que a esposa dele - que era confidente do cara - se suicidou, rolou uma briga e pelo jeito não se falaram mais." terminou soltando o ar e admirando o líquido em sua taça.

"Hmmm, então o senhor teve influência direta com a segunda guerra mundial, aparentemente." Comentou o cientista apoiando-se em um dos braços da cadeira com seu cotovelo, ousando inclinar-se.

"Confesso que a idéia de ignorar a Ucrânia durante ela foi minha." Acenou com a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se contemplasse a lembrança, terminando o líquido que a algum tempo estava ainda para ser bebido.

Depositando a taça sobre qualquer coisa que a apoiasse próxima, Black Hat voltou a sua posição anterior, notando que o cientista havia se aproximado ainda mais. Sorriu maliciosamente.

"E você, Doutor _Premisto_?" Perguntou a criatura para o cientista ao seu lado, claramente alterado pelo álcool.

"Hm?" Indagou.

"Alguma invenção, feito, proeza, _peripécia_?" Soltou a última palavra com humor, relembrando ambos do demérito do outro vilão mais cedo daquela noite.

"Ah, sim!" Disse o cientista tentando lembrar de algo que fosse no mínimo interessante comparado com as histórias fantásticas que escutará durante boa parte da noite. "Hmm, eu construí um aparato de anti-gravidade semana passada…?" terminou como se estivesse em dúvida de que o assunto fosse interessar sua companhia, esperando uma resposta para alterar ou continuar a história.

Black Hat arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Achei que Tenente Coronel Devasso só elaborava armas de fogo." Disse.

_…Flug, seu idiota._

"Sim, sim. Claro." Apressou-se para corrigir o que dissera "Esse protótipo é na verdade só um projeto novo que eu fiz durante… um período curto de tempo livre que eu tive..." terminou, coçando sua nuca por debaixo do saco que cobria sua cabeça.

Black Hat, fumando enquanto olhava o cientista se explicar, sorriu com humor contido.

"Então você tem tempo livre constantemente?" Perguntou sem desfazer seu sorriso e contato visual.

Já a algum tempo afetado pelo álcool em seu sangue, Flug respirou fundo tomando coragem para investir em uma pequena chance que lia no ar.

"Não tanto quanto gostaria." disse "Então eu normalmente tento aproveitar o máximo da oportunidade que me dão." terminou, estudando-o com as pálpebras entreabertas.

E se estivesse certo...

-:-:-:-

Colocando sua camisa social, Slug sentiu ser abraçado por trás.

"Não quer ficar mais uns minutos?" Ronronou o demônio seminu sorrindo contra sua nuca, depositando ali um carinhoso beijo. "Talvez dar uma volta pelo jardim no palácio?"

"Não." respondeu Slug, terminando de abotoar sua camisa social.

Se desvinculou do abraço para que pudesse procurar pelas suas calças. Quando a encontrou, agachou-se para pegar. Sentiu algo levantar sua blusa, descobrindo sua cueca e, logo, deixando a mostra a silhueta de suas nádegas. Slug levantou-se rápido antes que o ser de estatura maior tivesse chance de algo.

Encarou-o por trás de um ombro.

O demônio sorriu maliciosamente e arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas simultaneamente.

Slug franziu. "Essa noite já acabou para você."

"Trabalhe pra mim." Disse White Hat.

O cientista revirou os olhos, nenhum pouco humorado.

"Já sou cientista de alguém, lembra?" Respondeu, vestindo suas calças.

Seu braço foi puxado, assustando o cientista. Colidindo de frente com o peito do ser escuro, que havia fechado a cara mas ainda esboçava gentileza. Encarava profundamente os olhos de Slug por dentro de seus óculos, fitando com atenção como se tentasse descobrir algo.

Que, assim que se recuperou da surpresa, franziu incomodado com atitude do outro.

"Me. Solta." Disse o cientista ríspido.

White Hat o soltou, e, sem pensar duas vezes, Slug colocou seus sapatos sociais, recolheu seu blazer e saiu pela porta do quarto.

A criatura, assim que viu a porta se fechar, suspirou. Estalou os dedos e seu traje reapareceu em si mesmo, deixando uma fina cortina de fumaça cinza claro no ar. Colocando a mão em seu bolso, White Hat retirou um aparato minúsculo e quase ignorável, franziu as sobrancelhas uma última vez em desgosto e quebrou o item entre dois dedos antes de se retirar do quarto.

-:-:-:-

E não, assim como a maior parte das escolhas de sua curta vida, ele não estava nada certo.

"Se eu te pagasse três mil reais por mês, você trabalharia para mim?"

Flug se desmoronou completamente começando pelo seu equilíbrio no braço da cadeira. Só de pensar seu rosto avermelhou-se de vergonha e arrependimento. Não dava para acreditar em uma coisa dessas. O clima estava perfeito para um convite, um beijo, um _qualquer coisa._

_Menos_ um tapa na cara como essa.

E em menos de um segundo, Flug respirou fundo e saiu completamente de encabulado para _puto._

"O-oq-voc-" Bufou sem saber direito o que responder "É sério?! I-Isso nem chega no piso salarial!" Não percebia que o tom de sua voz havia aumentado consideravelmente "Q-quer saber, já está tarde e eu preciso ir agora." levantou rápido de seu lugar, recolhendo seu blazer e pensando em uma maneira ainda mais rápida de encontrar seu irmão, e dar o fora dali.

Black Hat perdeu completamente o sorriso ao ouvir a primeira resposta do outro, nem sequer notando que seu cigarro já havia queimado completamente em sua mão. Não, ele não podia deixar o cientista ir assim. Não depois de investir nele a noite inteira.

Flug sentiu-se ser agarrado pela cintura com algo muito parecido a um tentáculo sem ventosas. E ser levantado a não muitos centímetros do chão - o impossibilitando de fugir. Olhou por cima do ombro, notando que o dito tentáculo havia vindo diretamente de sua companhia anterior, o qual não esboçava uma faceta muito agradável.

Engoliu a seco ao ver o demônio levantar-se da cadeira e a se aproximar.

"Não ouse fugir." Suas pupilas afinadas o perseguiam "Eu ainda não consegui o que queria." Sua voz rouca podia ser sentida pelos nervos à flor da pele do cientista, e a aproximação acentuada não ajudava em nada seu arrepio.

"Então estamos quites" respondeu ríspido, sentindo uma pontada de dor onde o tentáculo apertava-o ainda mais.

Não estava preparado para a velocidade em que sentiu seu corpo virar, o assustando. Mas certamente, sentir seu peito confrontar o corpo do demônio, agora, a sua frente, era ainda mais desconcertante.

Ainda mais porque o clima não era exatamente o que Flug desejava, e ainda sim seu corpo respondia só de teimosia.

Maldito álcool.

E… cheiro de colônia masculina misturado com fumaça?

"Eu vim a procura de um cientista." Disse Black Hat com a seriedade que somente um ser ameaçadoramente repugnante conseguiria. "E eu não pretendo ir embora sem um." Rangeu os dentes perfeitamente afiados enquanto encarava os olhos suplicantes de medo, ou seja lá o que estivesse misturado com isso, dentro daqueles óculos redondos de armação grossa.

"Que pena, precisamos ir agora." Ambos escutaram uma terceira voz dizer.

Black Hat franziu enquanto desviou seus olhos pela primeira vez para encarar o intruso da discussão. Flug suspirou aliviado.

Slug, com suas vestes completamente desarrumadas, sacou uma pequena agulha de dentro de sua gravata e mirou nitidamente para o tentáculo envolta de seu irmão. Jogou, acertando-o em cheio.

Black Hat sentiu uma pontada de choque elétrico percorrer o tentáculo onde foi acertado e ir de encontro com sua coluna vertebral, assustando-se por estar despreparado. O mesmo membro atingido recolheu-se para dentro do corpo negro como breu, e Flug correu para o lado de seu irmão assim que seus pés tocaram o chão.

Slug, sem perder tempo, puxou Flug para fora do salão principal em direção ao estacionamento.

"Como você ousa?!" gritou indignado o demônio de cartola preta, enfurecendo-se enquanto olhava - ao mesmo tempo confuso - os dois irmãos quase idênticos, correrem para longe.

Quando chegaram ao carro alugado estacionado metros a frente, entraram rapidamente e Slug, o motorista, apressou-se para retirá-los do local. "Desculpa atrapalhar seu encontro, mas já consegui o que viemos buscar."

Flug, no banco do carona, cobriu seu rosto com ambas as mãos, por de baixo de sua máscara, enquanto gritava internamente consigo mesmo sobre todas as escolhas infelizes daquela noite.

"Não rolou nada." Confessou tristemente.

Slug olhou de canto para seu irmão dois minutos mais novo. Optando por ignorar o fato de que o ser maligno, - ao qual Flug escolheu ter companhia durante a maior parte da noite - era literalmente parecido com a sua própria escolha de acompanhante.

"... você merece coisa melhor." Comentou, franzindo como se as palavras estivessem servido para si mesmo.

-:-:-:-

White Hat apareceu de trás de um pilar branco de sustentação, próximo a seu irmão ainda enfurecido no lugar, com uma taça de vinho branco em mãos.

"Uma graça seu acompanhante." Sorriu em meio a um gole, vendo seu irmão bufar de raiva.

Black Hat recompôs-se, voltando a sentar-se e cruzando os braços, " _Companhia,_ " bateu os pés impacientemente " e não _acompanhante_." terminou a explicação curta, acendendo mais um cigarro.

"Hmmm," Começou seu irmão bem humorado. "Que pena para você, não é mesmo?" Brincou, sentando na cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Flug.

Black Hat arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado de seu irmão, um tanto quanto humorado demais para seu gosto. White Hat retribuiu o olhar aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso, e tomou mais um gole de seu vinho branco.

O ser demoníaco de blusa cor rubi franziu e de olhos semicerrados julgou seu irmão. "Você cruzou?"

Riu abertamente o demônio de terno branco. "Felizmente sim. Mas não tanto quanto eu gostaria."

"Argh." Expressou nojo, seu irmão fumante.

"Você não tem direito de me julgar" White Hat retrucou brincando com o líquido em sua taça. "Mas enfim," mudou de assunto, após tomar mais um gole "conseguiu contratar algum cientista de seu agrado?"

O demônio de cartola preta bufou de raiva tragando uma última vez e queimando o braço da cadeira com a ponta do cigarro. Levantando-se e desaparecendo em uma cortina de fumaça negra.


	2. O furto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Roubaram nossa embarcação.”
> 
> Retirando a máscara freneticamente rápido, bagunçando todo seu cabelo, Flug arregalou os olhos ao perguntar. “Como assim roubaram nossa embarcação?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editei esse Capítulo adicionando algumas frases e falas em itálico.  
> (Eu não sabia fazer isso antes)

A Corporação MadSlysTM criada pelos irmãos Flug e Slug era relativamente conhecida, tanto por heróis quanto por vilões. Influenciando cientistas do mundo inteiro a arriscar e investir em suas ideias - por mais insanas, ou difíceis que fossem.

MadSlysTM tinham a fama de criar, vender, elaborar e consertar equipamentos extremamente caros, precisos e eficientes para diversos fins. Como anteriormente dito, por ser popular, vilões e heróis de qualquer posição social ou política poderiam adquirir suas mercadorias através de e-mail ou entrando em contato direto com um de seus representantes listados em ordem alfabética - e por região - em seu site.

Eles também tinham, em alguns canais a cabo, propaganda de televisão. Mas não precisavam, pois a demanda era relativamente alta. Tão alta que ambos os irmãos tinham de escolher a dedo quais eram as demandas mais urgentes e quais deveriam ser dispensadas, pois - infelizmente - a mão de obra era limitada aos dois e alguns robôs ajudantes.

Claro que, para preservar a natureza e identidade de ambos, isso não era divulgado - e a visão que todos tinham da empresa era de ser uma equipe de profissionais extremamente capacitados e em grande número. Pois, em poucas semanas equipamentos já eram elaborados, construídos e entregues em qualquer cidade do país e dos países vizinhos.

MadSlysTM tinha pouco mais de 3 anos. E os irmãos, já no final da primeira fase adulta, eram os donos, gerentes, administradores, engenheiros e basicamente todos os funcionários de lá, ao mesmo tempo. Sendo sócios e fundadores da empresa, eles tinham exatos 50% de posse e responsabilidade pelas demandas. Ambos tinham acordado mútuo que, conforme os pedidos chegassem, o cientista que escolhesse aquela solicitação, seriam o principal responsável por aquilo. Evitando problemas com prazos ou qualidade do item.

Claro que, muitas vezes, isso não acontecia.

Flug era um Workaholic, um viciado no trabalho, anti-social e agorafóbico, sendo responsável por basicamente 70% das demandas de construção dos equipamentos já que praticamente não saia do laboratório, e Slug gostava de fazer o contato com os fornecedores tanto quanto elaborar seus produtos e o marketing deles. O Irmão dois minutos mais velho era o mais ativo em relação da mão de obra fora da empresa., basicamente. Isso inclui as investigações e, ocasionalmente quando solicitado, a espionagem.

Coincidentemente, como o dia frio de hoje.

Slug entrou pela porta dos fundos, através de uma passagem secreta guardada por robôs de vigilância acionadas por alarme, e chegou ao laboratório vendo seu irmão já trabalhando em um projeto recentemente aceito.

“Esse projeto não era um dos meus?” perguntou o recém chegado retirando seu blazer e colocando seu jaleco branco por cima da blusa negra de manga comprida que usava por baixo. Descendo as escadas do amplo laboratório.

Retirando a máscara de solda, Flug passou as mãos por seus cabelos molhados de suor e rolou a cadeira para que olhasse o Desenho Técnico aberto em sua mesa, assinado, de fato, pelo seu irmão no rodapé.

“Você tem razão,” Flug suspirou e decidiu esticar um pouco as pernas, levantou e se espreguiçou, pensando em requentar seu café esquecido sobre sua bancada de trabalho. Pegou a xícara, indo até o microondas no canto da laboratório. “Como foi lá em Ensenada?”

Slug, escorou-se em sua própria bancada, não muitos metros à frente de onde seu irmão estava e cruzou os braços.

“Um pouco tedioso, mas conseguimos zarpar tranquilo.” deu de ombros, olhando seu irmão bocejar e, logo em seguida, tomar um gole de seu café requentado “Alguns novos clientes souberam do despache e foram até o porto querendo um par daquelas armas que eu elaborei em Agosto, disseram que tinham umas pestes incomodando. Daí, eu disse pro Arthur passar o contato dele, se tivessem interessados em mais alguma coisa.” Saindo de seu encosto, Slug pegou seu celular e desbloqueou, vendo que havia perdido uma chamada. “Já venho, vou retornar uma ligação”. disse subindo as escadas e saindo do laboratório.

Flug viu seu irmão arregalar os olhos e brigar com alguém ao telefone antes da porta de metal de fechar entre eles. Ainda que preocupado, optou por continuar o que estava fazendo e esperar Slug o comunicar se algo sério acontecesse. Tomou mais um gole de seu café requentado e botou a máscara de solda novamente, continuando o trabalho de onde havia parado.

Slug abriu a porta rápido e recolocando seu Blazer no lugar do Jaleco assoviou para Flug o escutar. Sem retirar a máscara, o cientista em questão parou a máquina de solda e olhou para seu irmão, esperando alguma notícia.

“Roubaram nossa embarcação.”

Retirando a máscara freneticamente rápido, bagunçando todo seu cabelo, Flug arregalou os olhos ao perguntar. “Como assim roubaram nossa embarcação?! Como isso foi acontecer?!”

“Sei lá como!” gritou em pura indignação, mas continuou. “Mas quem quer se seja esse filho da puta, ou onde quer que ele esteja se escondendo com minhas mercadorias,” apontando para seu irmão, ele sorriu ameaçadoramente pensando em puro caos e destruição “Ele vai pagar.”

Slug estava em fúria.

-:-:-:-

Sentiu que já havia se passado algum tempo desde que viu seu irmão pela última vez, mas se assustou quando resolveu ver o relógio e descobrir que já havia se passado 6 horas desde que Slug saiu bufando pela porta de metal dizendo que precisava fazer umas ligações e poderia demorar.

Flug comentou, na hora, que queria ajudar a recuperar o navio, ou fazer algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a isso. Mas Slug o impediu dizendo que ele estava com muita raiva e não queria descontar isso em seu irmão - o que poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, porque Slug estava a ponto de matar alguém.

Respirando fundo, o irmão mais velho disse para Flug ficar e continuar o serviço, esperar a notícias dele e não fazer nada estúpido.

Após 2 horas de preocupação Flug saio a procura de Slug notando que ele não estava mais na empresa, e, provavelmente, em nenhum lugar próximo do prédio, pois os robôs de guarda estavam alarmados.

Voltando para seu laboratório, Flug decidiu que iria cumprir o que lhe foi mandado. Ele iria continuar o trabalho e esperaria notícias.

Já havia se passado 4 horas desde então.

Ouvindo um fino tom musical soar próximo a sua xícara de café, agora vazia, soltou rapidamente o pano que estava usando para polir a superfície do aparelho que ele terminara de construir e correu para pegar o aparelho.

Era um número desconhecido. 

Ele respirou fundo e atendeu mesmo assim.

“Sou eu,” Soltou a respiração aliviado ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão.

“Graças a Deus, você está bem?”

“Um informante das Ilhas Coronado disse que viu a embarcação atracar no _Pilón de Azúcar_ , mas como eu não tenho certeza o que ele está pretendendo eu vou ter que agir rápido. Por isso peguei a FBX24.” Comentou, sem responder a pergunta de seu irmão. Slug estava um pouco ofegante no telefone e ele pode escutar barulhos de gaivotas no fundo, Flug olhou para fora da janela e viu que o sol já estava quase se pondo.

FBX24 era um dos barcos de corrida elaborados por seu irmão, seu hobby lucrativo.

“Você está na praia?” Perguntou rápido, com medo que seu irmão desligasse. Escutou barulho de água batendo em casco oco. “Você não vai atrás dele sozinho, né? Porque não manda o Arthur, ou qualquer um dos seus capangas?”

Flug escutou Slug respirar antes de responder, “Estou levando o Juaréz comigo.”

“Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!” correndo os dedos pelas madeixas despenteadas, Flug bufou. Seu irmão era teimoso demais.

“Olha, eu vou ficar bem.” Slug resolveu assegurar o meu irmão preocupado. “Já estou praticamente em mar aberto, não é a primeira, nem a segunda vez, que mergulho até lá, e _eu vou pegar nossa embarcação de volta_. Seja quem for o filho da mãe que pegou, tá?” Assegurou

“... tá.” Respondeu Flug.

“Eu vou voltar logo.” E por fim, Slug desligou a chamada.

Soltando a respiração contida, Flug apertou o celular contra o peito e decidiu confiar em seu irmão.

-:-:-:-

Assim que terminou a ligação, Slug fechou o zíper anti-aderente da roupa de mergulho e vestiu o restando do traje. Por último, separou seu pé-de-pato especial com jatos de propulsão e olhou para seu colega e funcionário, Juaréz.

_“¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahora, doctor? Está casi anocheciendo.”_ perguntou o piloto do barco indicando o sol se pondo no horizonte.

_“Puedo tardar en volver, quédese con su comunicador de emergencia activado,”_ Pediu ao latino, ignorando o comentário do mesmo _“¿entendió?”_

_“Sí, señor.”_ Afirmou, acionando a luz noturna do barco e aumentando a velocidade para chegar o mais perto possível da costa de Ilha Coronado.

Quando o piloto assentiu, uma hora depois, que estavam no local desejado, Slug vestiu sua máscara de mergulho profissional, seu cilindro de oxigênio, o pé-de-pato anteriormente separado e se jogou para trás, deixando seu peso lhe afundar em mar aberto.

Quando sentiu a pressão bater em seus músculos, contou até quatro e sabia exatamente a quantos metros estava da superfície. Recompôs sua postura e ligou sua iluminação subaquática, vendo que estava, como previsto, perto da costa submersa. Analisou a situação.

Á prováveis 900 metros adiante, Slug chegaria a costa submersa de outra ilha do conjunto de Coronado, de tamanho menor que a primeira, e a aproximados 500 metros desta costa, o mergulhador chegaria ao ponto em que sua embarcação estaria atracada - na pequena ilha turística do arquipélago, Pilón de Azúcar. 

No total, eram cerca de 1.600 metros até chegar a embarcação, contanto com desvios de escape. Como seu traje era especial para aguentar viagens submersas mais longas que o normal, Slug estava seguro e determinado. 

Slug franziu por dentro da máscara, acionou os propulsores em seu pé-de-pato especial no máximo. Aquela embarcação seria recuperado a qualquer custo.

-:-:-:-

A esse ponto Flug já havia terminado de polir o equipamento depois de testá-lo mais algumas vezes e impresso o manual de instruções. Já havia iniciado outro projeto - agora de sua autoria - e já havia tomado sua terceira xícara de café.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Flug já terminara seu projeto não muito complicado de uma aranha robô com memória de filmagem Full-HD e gravação precisa de audio FLAC, impresso seu manual, fotografado para o catálogo do semestre que vem, tentado assistir um episódio de comédia científica na televisão a cabo - desistindo na metade do episódio - e pegado mais um pedido de estoque bi-anual, solicitado pela equipe feminina da KGB para bombas disfarçadas de brincos, anéis e acessório de cabelo.

E nada de notícias do Slug.

O cientista suspirou. Seu comportamento estava errado, muito errado. Ele não precisa se preocupar tanto com Slug. Seu irmão dois minutos mais velho sabe muito bem como se virar, ele é mil vezes melhor espião que Flug poderia ser e mil vezes melhor em se safar de problemas. Slug era melhor em praticamente quase tudo, não havia porque se preocupar tanto.

Flug, respirando fundo e aceitando que confiava plenamente em seu irmão, decidiu fazer a única coisa em que era melhor. Cumprir as solicitações e pedidos que chegavam para a empresa - agora em dobro.

-:-:-:-

O mergulhador profissional, já próximo da costa rochosa que contornava a Ilha de primeiro destino, desligou a iluminação acoplada em sua máscara e colocou a cabeça na superfície para visualizar a situação: 300 metros a mais do que havia imaginado. Ainda faltavam 800 metros para alcançar a embarcação - a qual já havia zarpado da pequena ilha e estava relativamente distante. Slug acionou o comunicador interno de sua máscara de mergulho e retirou o apetrecho de borracha que tampava sua boca.

_“Juaréz,”_ Chamou o mergulhador _“El barco salió de la costa y parece estar subiendo al Pacífico.”_

_“Doctor, donde usted está, voy a recogerlo.”_

_“No, ellos pueden verte. Voy a seguirlos.”_

_“¡Doctor, no!” _Apressou-se a dizer o latino no outro lado do comunicador _“Usted no sabe cuándo se detendrá de nuevo.¿Y si te atrapan?” _____

_____ _

_____ _

_“Si me atrapan,” _Slug respondeu _“voy a encontrar una manera de escapar.” _terminou a explicação, desligando o comunicador interno.____

_____ _

_____ _

Mergulhou novamente, ligando a iluminação submersa e acionou os propulsores novamente apreensivo. Ajustou o bipe de emergência para que estivesse ao alcance se algo acontecesse.

Apesar de ter aceitado o desafio, Slug sabia que deveria tomar cuidado com o caminho que fosse seguir. A direção em que a embarcação estava indo passava por cima de um trecho naturalmente perigoso: uma fissura de 350 metros negativos separando as ilhas da última do arquipélago, com uma correnteza submarina forte. 

Poderia ser um problema.

Acionando os propulsores em uma potência maior, Slug aproximou-se ainda mais de sua embarcação roubada já podendo ver o leme, estava ficando difícil de enxergar mesmo com a iluminação de sua máscara e a iluminação natural do sol já desaparecido no horizonte a algum tempo. As águas estavam escuras como o céu daquela noite e Slug torceu para que todos estivessem a estibordo.

Próximo da lateral da embarcação, Slug desligou a iluminação novamente e se escorou para que ninguém conseguisse o ver subir a popa. Submergindo, o mergulhador retirou as luvas de mergulho e acionou o mecanismo de escalagem em sua cintura, jogou o gancho na beirada do tombadilho do barco e encaixou perfeitamente, fazendo um gesto de vitória que só ele conseguiu ver.

Acionou o cinto e começou a escalar com as ponta dos dedos de borracha até o castelo de popa. Ao chegar na ponta do tombadilho, onde seu gancho estava preso, ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse ver a movimentação do navio, tomando cuidado para que ninguém o visse.

Estava inesperadamente vazio.

Slug respirou fundo e decidiu subir para segurança. Retirou o gancho e o enrolou novamente em sua cintura. Agachou-se e correu para se esconder atrás de um dos caixotes de madeira cheio de mercadorias e equipamentos novos, comprados e/ou encomendados a sua empresa.

O engenheiro ouviu passos e uma iluminação forte ligar com tudo no convés em que estava. Engoliu a seco, retirando o cilindro de oxigênio, o respirador e os pés-de-pato, escondeu-os atrás dos toldos que cobriam os caixotes de madeira o mais rápido que pode.

Seu coração batia rápido como se acompanhasse os passos que chegavam cada vez mais perto. Apertando as mãos com força, preparou-se para puxar e nocautear quem quer se estivesse chegando.

Quando os passos pararam a centímetros de onde Slug estava, o mergulhador, prevendo o pior, retrocedeu alguns passos e olhou o chão do convés a procura da sombra do ladrão.

Franziu ofegante, não havia sombra nenhuma.

Sentiu sua perna ser puxada com uma força absurda, batendo o rosto no chão com tudo. Por estar despreparado, Slug não conseguiu se segurar e sentiu-se ser arrastado pela superfície de concreto emborrachado. Quando parou, ergueu ambos os braços se defendendo - de qualquer golpe que viesse em seguida e da luz cegante que invadia seus óculos transparentes.

Escutou mais alguns passos e tentou se levantar depressa, mas ambas suas pernas pareciam estar amarradas - o incapacitando de fugir.

_Plano B._

Slug sacou um cilindro pequeno e um canivete de dentro de seu cinto multifuncional. Acionou o cilindro e jogo-o na direção de onde vinha os passos vendo uma cortina de fumaça proteger sua visão, levantando-se o suficiente para cortar o que fosse que estivesse amarrando suas pernas com o canivete afiado, sentiu um líquido escorrer por entre os seus dedos.

Não havendo tempo para isso, cambalhotou duas vezes seguidas para trás e se escondeu novamente atrás de outro caixote grande.

_“Isso não foi legal,”_ Escutou uma voz grossa dizer como se estivesse com bastante dor, _“Eu só quero conversar.”_

Slug sentiu como se conhecesse essa voz, mas não tinha certeza já que ainda estava com a máscara de mergulho que lhe tapava os ouvidos. 

Acionou o comunicador interno.

_“Juaréz,”_ Chamou o engenheiro ofegante, _“¡Necesito refuerzo!”_ Sacou meio dúzia de estrelas ninjas metálicas e afiadas do último bolso de trás, e sem perder tempo, levantou-se do esconderijo procurando o ladrão, já em posição de atirar.

Mas… não encontrou ninguém.

_“¡Doctor!”_ Escutou seu piloto falar através do microfone em sua máscara _“¡Ya he contactado refuerzos, estamos acercando!”_

_“Creo que no tienen muchos ladron--”_ Seu aviso foi cortado abruptamente sentindo algo apertá-lhe a garganta.

Correndo os dedos para o que lhe apertava, sentiu algo viscoso e consistente. Soltou as estrelas dentre seus dedos e apressou-se para pegar o canivete que estava em sua cintura, mas sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pulso antes que pudesse alcançá-lo.

“Não seja _teimoso_ ,” Escutou a mesma voz grossa soar próximo a sua orelha, e sentiu suas costas serem levemente esquentadas por contato com outro corpo “Por favor?” pediu, afrouxando o aperto em torno de sua garganta.

_Plano C_

Aproveitando-se da situação, Slug deu uma cotovelada precisa onde ficava a boca do estômago do ladrão em questão e, quando sentiu o mesmo cambalear para trás girou o corpo e, só pela ousadia, puxou a cabeça do invasor para que colidisse com seu joelho levantado.

Escutou o outro dar um gemido de dor e segurar seu rosto para sentir o dano causado.

Correu apressado pelo convés para tomar distância entre eles, mas sentiu sua perna ser agarrada de novo e caiu deselegantemente, dessa vez com as mãos o apoiando já prevendo a possibilidade.

“PARA DE ME MACHUCAR!” Escutou um grito alto e monstruoso, nada parecido com a voz de antes.

De repente, antes que Slug pudesse notar ou se preparar, ele estava sendo puxado e lançado pelo ar, caindo grosseiramente na água a metros de distância do navio.

O mergulhador, sem pés-de-pato, sem cilindro de oxigênio e sem respirador, afundou com o impacto e foi levado pela correnteza submarina sem que tivesse tempo de analisar onde ele estava. Abrindo os olhos e notando o breu, ligou a iluminação de seu único aparato de mergulho - sua máscara - e lutou contra a correnteza, nadando o máximo que podia até a superfície.

Infelizmente... não era o suficiente. 

Seus braços e pernas já estavam doendo de tanto nadar e seu corpo pesava, sendo levado ainda fundo. Perdendo o resto de forças que tinha, o oxigênio que restava em seu pulmão saia pelas suas narinas e, em seu último impulso consciente, acionou o bipe em seu traje torcendo para que alguém o encontrasse a tempo.

Slug apagou.

-:-:-:-

Com um mão repousada sobre o local golpeado, White Hat olhou para o horizonte onde havia, sem querer, jogado o engenheiro em alto mar. Suspirou.

Retirando o telefone do bolso, ligou para um número salvo.

“Boa noite,” cumprimentou educadamente o demônio, retirando seu blazer social branco, sujo de sangue azulado, seu sapato social e suas meias “Tem como me trazer o Iate? Obrigado.” agradeceu em fim, dobrando suas mangas, e desligou a ligação.

Ao colocar o celular novamente no bolso interno do blazer jogado ao chão. Andou descalço até a beirada do barco e pulou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sede (e o laboratório) da Corporação MadSlysTM fica em uma cidade não muito popular chamada Tijuana, no México, a qual faz divisa com San Diego, na Califórnia - caso vocês ainda não tivessem feito a conexão com todos os pontos de referência que citei.
> 
> Tudo na história faz sentido com o mapa, se quiserem procurar. É divertido ver que se encaixam


	3. O socorro rejeitado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu editei colocando algumas coisas em itálico também.

Escutando o barulho do vento assoviar entre as frestas da janela aberta, Flug abriu os olhos assustado.

_Quando foi que caiu no sono?_

Olhando a sua volta, coçou os olhos cansados e bocejou. Olhou para sua mesa e viu que havia elaborado cerca de 7 bombas disfarçadas de ornamentos para cabelo, e, aproveitando o embalo, o cientista havia feito também 14 acessórios diferentes, como presilhas e grampos, envenenados. 

_Que horas eram?_

Flug tateou a mesa procurando seu celular, quando o encontrou viu que estava sem bateria. Suspirou. Sempre esquecia de pôr para carregar. Uma preocupação ocupou sua mente quando pensou que seu irmão poderia ter lhe ligado para dar notícias mas não conseguiu o chamar. Chacoalhou a cabeça, _não, confie em seu irmão, ele vai voltar são e salvo,_ disse para si mesmo.

Levantando-se da cadeira, andou até a mesa de trabalho de Slug e viu o relógio acoplado, que seu irmão gostava de ter por perto, marcar quatro da manhã.

Flug passou a mão pelo rosto, não era a toa que ele havia desmaiado. Analisando a situação do laboratório e de si mesmo, percebeu que ambos precisavam de uma faxina. A sede possuía literalmente um apartamento embutido no segundo andar, mas Slug não o permitia morar por lá dizendo que não era saudável viver no ambiente de trabalho. Então ambos possuíam uma casa conjugada alguns quarteirões acima.

Para segurança dos dois, eles possuíam apenas um carro, que, por algum motivo, havia estragado e nenhum deles se incomodou para consertá-lo. É como dizem, _casa de ferreiro…_

Preparou sua mochila, contendo um pouco mais do que o necessário, como a carteira, desodorante, o videogame portátil, seu headphone e algumas outras coisas. Optou por incluir também um taser, um spray de pimenta e um mini-lança dardos sonífero banhados em clorofórmio.

Necessidades.

Retirando o jaleco, Flug subiu as escadas e pendurou-o em seu gancho, botando sua jaqueta de piloto costumeira por cima da camiseta estampada, e então a mochila. O vento indicava uma frente fria e uma provável chuva indesejada. Chacoalhando um arrepio que apareceu no nada, o cientista se dirigiu ao portão de entrada, trancando todas as portas por qual passava. Quando fechou a passagem do laboratório com o portão de aço de enrolar, trancou-a com cadeado. E acionou a parede holográfica por cima.

Recuando alguns passos olhou e nada mais via que uma parede com o mesmo tecido dos outros cômodos, sem nenhum indício de passagem secreta.

Perfeito.

À sua direita estava a porta de entrada para o apartamento reserva. Flug franziu. Queria muito poder ficar, não estava nem um pouco a fim de voltar apé para casa sozinho, mas ele não tinha roupa reserva para tomar o tão necessário banho, e na geladeira não estava abastecido com nada de instantâneo. Trancou a porta.

Bipando o alarme dos robôs, Flug olhou para os dois lados antes de sair pela porta de trás e bipou novamente quando trancou a mesma. Notando que as câmeras de segurança estavam acionadas e funcionando, se sentiu seguro o suficiente para ir embora.

Estava mesmo ventando gelado. Flug fechou o zíper de sua jaqueta e ajustou os óculos, levantando a gola de lã interna para cobrir seu pescoço sardento.

Apesar de sua cidade estar no canto mais superior do México, quase fora do próprio país - sendo separado somente por um muro construído pelo governante do país vizinho - a vegetação estilo cerrado ainda era bastante predominante. 

O centro, mais específico na Avenida República, era onde se concentravam todos os tipos de bares, restaurantes, hotéis e centros de lazer que a cidade podia oferecer - sendo que a Zona norte da mesma era onde havia todos os tipos de prostitutas possíveis e zebras. Muitas e muitas zebras, por toda a parte.

Era madrugada de domingo, então o centro estava super iluminado com todos os tipos de cores possíveis. Amarelo, Verde, Laranja, Vermelho, Azul e Roxo. Tudo em neon. Piscando, contornando, animando e ofuscando os olhos de quem passava.

Tequila, embriagando todos os moradores e turistas que decidiram virar a noite de sábado cantando Karaokê. Muitos, muitos cantores de Karaokê.

Flug sentia as olheiras pesarem e a dor de cabeça bater. Ele não gostava de locais assim, preferindo locais mais calmos e pacatos. Decidiu pegar um desvio, sem precisar passar pelo centro. Acabando por pegar um caminho um pouco maior já que teria de dar a volta pela outra quadra.

Baforou sobre as mãos geladas enquanto descia a estrada de chão que levava até o laboratório escondido, pensando em como era idiota de não ter pego uma luva. Botou as mãos no bolso para conversar a temperatura das mesmas, e quando chegou na rua asfaltada desceu a esquerda pelo caminho alternativo.

Demoraria cerca de alguns minutos até chegar a sua casa, e sentia que ficaria com fome logo. Vendo a loja de conveniência 24 horas a alguns metros mais adiante, resolveu comprar algo para comer enquanto voltasse a pé.

Ao entrar na Av. Constitución, atravessou a rua e entrou na loja de Conveniência acoplada a um Hotel malacabado com uma simbologia de Caveira La Catrina na porta principal - um Hotel licenciado para vilões de todas as classes, chamado _La Cordura Umbral._

Entrando na loja, notou que a mesma estava vazia, até mesmo de funcionários no caixa. _Suspeito._

Retirando dois pacotes de Chips sabor Bacon e um pacote de bolacha da prateleira, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante. Antes que fechar a porta da geladeira, escutou um barulho alto como se a porta dos fundos da loja tivesse batido com muita força. Assustado, acabou deixando um pacote de chips cair no chão. Agachou-se para pegar e ouviu passos de alguém correndo atrás de si e sair rapidamente pela porta de entrada, soando o sino de movimento. Quando Flug levantou e olhou novamente, não havia ninguém ou sinal de que realmente tivesse acontecido o que ouvira.

Olhando suspeito para o restante da loja, apertou o passo para a bancada de pagamento e tocou a campainha de atendimento.

Nada.

Flug retirou uma nota de 5 dólares do bolso e colocou embaixo da campainha. Jogando tudo dentro de uma sacola que pegou perto do caixa, o cientista saiu do estabelecimento em rumo a sua casa.

Quanto já estava no final da quadra, Flug tropeçou em uma pedra solta e cambaleou tentando tomar equilíbrio de novo. Olhou para a pedra que o havia atrapalhado e notou que tinha algo estranho e levemente reluzente nela.

Quando se aproximou para estudar o que era aquilo, o cientista viu que era alguma coisa líquida, semi-pastosa e de cor esverdeada. Como… um muco. Sentiu vontade de tirar uma amostra, mas algumas pessoas que caminhavam na rua pareciam estar olhando para ele. Envergonhado, e sem coragem de chamar ainda mais atenção, ignorou o que havia visto e continuou o seu caminho.

Abrindo um dos pacotes de Chips que comprara, virou a esquerda e continuou a subir a rua enquanto comia. Olhou para o céu e viu que ele estava estranhamente nublado, incapacitando de ver a lua e as estrelas.

Ótimo, além de frio estava nublado. Flug só podia torcer para que não chovesse.

Algumas quadras andadas, o cientista já havia terminado o pacote de Chips e estava tomando o refrigerante de canudinho. Fazia cálculos mentais de alguns projetos que não terminara, e pensava em métodos mais práticos de passar as fases de seu jogo sem gastar mais balas do que deveria - entre outros pensamentos aleatórios que percorriam sua mente, o deixando ausente do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Por isso, quando escutou um gato arisco miar de raiva ao sair das sobras de um beco por qual passava, não segurou o grito alto e o pulo de susto. Agarrando seu coração fraco que batia feito motor de carro em disparada. Cambaleando um pouco e agarrando os joelhos para que se mantivesse em pé. Tateou a lateral da mochila onde seu taser estava e se sentiu um pouco mais seguro.

E então, antes que pudesse continuar subindo a rua, já estando próximo a sua casa, escutou uma mistura de sons como grunhido grosso como um crocodilo seguido de um gemido de dor, vindo do beco. Como se um animal de porte grande estivesse preso em uma armadilha de urso ou algo parecido. 

Flug engoliu a seco e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, inclinou-se para a escuridão do beco e viu cerca de 5 pares de olhos vermelhos horrendos o fitando.

Flug fugiu.

E então parou.

Olhou para trás e coçou a cabeça.

Aquilo era certamente um gemido de dor, e ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria conviver com a ideia de ter negligenciado ajuda a algum bicho inocente. Seja lá que tipo de bicho que fosse. Apertando os olhos e os pulsos com força, ligou a lanterna de seu chaveiro e voltou correndo para o beco.

Quando Flug chegou não havia mais nenhum par de olhos vermelhos e apenas um som fino de respiração doída. Entrando na escuridão do beco, o cientista se aproximou apontando a lanterna para onde ele acreditava estar vindo o som. 

Não era um animal, era um homem.

Um homem negro, vestindo uma camiseta social cor de vinho com manchas de queimaduras, calça social igualmente escura e suja, com sapato social ilustrado e aparentemente novos. Sentado no chão do recinto, o homem usava um chapéu coco e um monóculo.

Flug inclinou a cabeça e se perguntou se já não havia visto aquela figura em algum lugar.

“Vá. Embora.” o cientista escutou o homem dizer em voz baixa.

“Vou te ajudar.” disse o cientista já se aproximando mais.

“VÁ.” ordenou o homem novamente, aumento o tom de voz “EMBORA.”

Flug analisou a situação e viu que a sujeira em sua camiseta e calça era esverdeada e líquida. Muito parecido com o muco anteriormente visto na pedra em que tropeçara.

“Isso é… seu sangue?” perguntou o cientista, prendendo a respiração e aproximando-se mais um passo.

“Você quer morrer, garoto?” Viu o homem franzir e encará-lo por debaixo da sombra de seu chapéu côco, Flug conseguiu ver que os olhos que lhe encaravam era vermelhos vibrantes.

A sombra embaixo de seu pé tremia como se fosse sólida e tentáculos da mesma cor, saíram dela enrolando-o o tornozelo. Assustado, Flug pulou para trás e se desvinculou dos membros. Apontou a lanterna novamente para o homem e o viu retorcer-se em dor com os braços sobre seu peito.

“Grrrrh” Rosnou o ser.

Ofegante, Flug olhava sem saber como ajudar o homem que se recusava a ser ajudado. Não podia ligar para a ambulância pois seu celular ainda estava sem bateria, mas o pegou mesmo assim torcendo para que ainda restasse um pingo de bateria para ligá-lo. Sorrindo ao ver que ele havia mesmo ligado, assustou-se sentindo algo golpear-lhe a mão e seu celular sair voando - batendo com tudo na parede, separando a carcaça da bateria.

_“Meu celular!”_ reclamou o cientista indignado.

“Nada de ambulância,” Franziu o homem ainda encarando mal humorado, o cientista. “Sou um vilão.” respondeu estufando o peito com honra, e, logo em seguida, encolhendo-se de dor novamente, cuspindo mais muco esverdeado que pingava dentre seus dentes afiados.

Flug arregalou os olhos e apontou a lanterna novamente, foi então que lembrou. Aquele era Black Hat.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguia. Era muitas coisas passando pela sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. 

Queria ajudá-lo, mas ainda estava envergonhado pelo que acontecera a meses atrás no baile de Lorde Lúdico Vil. Seu rosto esquentou inconscientemente.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, a culpa não era dele. Flug que entendeu completamente errado as indiretas. O demônio só queria contratar um cientista, ou tirar sarro dele - como todo vilão costuma fazer com cientistas.

Sem contar que ele estava de máscara e ainda disfarçado de Dr. Premisto, o demônio provavelmente nem o reconhecia mais.

Tomando fôlego novamente para falar algo, parou, escutando passos correrem na direção de ambos, vindo pelo outro lado do beco.

Black Hat também escutou já que rapidamente ergueu a cabeça e apoiou-se na parede tentando se levantar, cuspindo mais líquido viscoso.

_“¡Tiene rastros de sangre aquí!”_ escutaram ambos uma voz latina dizer.

“Malditos…” disse o demônio, franzindo em direção da voz. “Preciso sair daqui.” reunindo toda a energia que conseguiu, escorou-se na parede e caminhou em direção do cientista, passando por ele em direção a avenida.

Flug viu Black Hat descer em direção contrária de onde vinha, e segurou-lhe o braço.

“Espera,” pediu.

O demônio o encarou sem paciência e rosnou.

Flug apontou para o final da subida. “Vem comigo, eu posso te ajudar. Minha casa fica a 2 quadras para cima.”

Black Hat puxou braço e continuou o caminho descendo a rua.

“Me esquece, garoto.”

Flug bufou de raiva e puxou o braço do ser demoníaco de novo, mas antes que conseguisse falar algo, ambos escutaram uma voz vir diretamente do outro lado para eles.

_“¡Allí! ¡Lo encontré!”_ gritou o latino de antes _“¡Es hoy que usted muere, su peste!”_

Black Hat apressou o passo mas cambaleou de dor e jogou o corpo contra a parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto suas feridas tentavam, em vão, se curar mais rápido.

Malditos heróis e suas armas científicas - o impedindo de se auto regenerar como normalmente fazia.

Escutando passos correrem em direção de ambos, Flug abriu a mochila, e sem pensar duas vezes, sacou a pistola de dardos soníferos. Apontou para o latino que se aproximava.

Mirou e atirou.

_“Agh!”_ Escutou o outro gritar assustado por ter sido acertado com algo e parou de correr. _“¿Pero, qué mierd--?”_ E caiu ao chão, desmaiado.

Flug pôs a pistola na lateral da mochila, e a colocou de novo sobre o ombro. Puxou Black Hat da parede e jogou o braço do maior sobre suas omoplatas, servindo de apoio para que o mesmo pudesse andar.

“Não teima, são só duas quadras.” retrucou respirando fundo, e auxiliou o demônio em direção ao fim da subida.

Black Hat, ainda que indignado e surpreso com o ato que havia presenciado, e a ousadia que recém escutou, se deixou ser levado.

“Eu poderia te matar, sabia?” não querendo perder a oportunidade de retrucar, retrucou. Desviando os olhos do humano.

“Eu sei muito bem disso.” respondeu Flug ofegante por servir de suporte para tanto peso.

“... Hm” terminou dizendo, Black Hat, o egocêntrico _“... Bom mesmo.”_

O portão da casa era branco e relativamente baixo. Sem cercas, ou arame, ou qualquer coisa que protegesse de invasão domiciliar. Enquanto o cientista abria os cadeados, Black Hat julgava o local com palavras formais e desnecessárias - Flug se perguntou porque achava tão engraçada a conversa que tiveram naquela noite do baile, o demônio não parecia ser nenhum pouco cômico.

“Esse lugar cheira a mofo, como pode viver em um local desses?” Revirando os olhos, Flug decidiu ignorar.

“Senta aí.” Flug jogou o demônio no sofá, assim que chegou perto o bastante para fazê-lo, retirou sua jaqueta de piloto e se dirigiu a cozinha.

Pegou um pano, álcool etílico, gaze e esparadrapo. Ao passar pela porta da cozinha novamente, fez o sinal da cruz em respeito a figura bíblica que pendurou na mesma, pedindo em voz baixa que nenhum santo deixasse o demônio morrer sangrado em seu sofá.

“Sua prece é inútil,” escutou a criatura retrucar quando voltou ao encontro do mesmo, “nenhum santo atende em minha presença, garoto.”

Semi-cerrando os olhos e franzindo, Flug, parado em frente ao demônio sentado no sofá, apontou o dedo bem rente ao seu rosto e inclinou-se.

“Escuta aqui. Primeiro, santos só não atendem quando não há fé suficiente.” disse sério, vendo Black Hat revirar os olhos e sussurrar maldita fé mexicana para ninguém em específico “E segundo, isso vai doer pra caramba então não destrua meu sofá.” abriu o álcool etílico e encharcou o pano.

Passando o pano banhado em álcool pelas feridas no rosto e no pescoço do demônio a sua frente, viu o mesmo enrijecer, tentando conter a dor e a ardência que dominava aquela região com os punhos fechados.

“Ótimo,” agradeceu Flug, “agora tira a camisa, preciso limpar as outras feridas também.”

Black Hat, sentou o mais reto que conseguia no sofá e retirou a camisa social cor de vinho, manchada de verde, jogando-a no chão. Seu peito, Flug notou, era bem mais definido do que imaginava e curiosamente ausente de mamilos. Seus braços tinham os desenhos certos de músculos e sua clavícula era fina e simétrica.

O cientista nem notou que estava o encarando.

“Gosta do que vê, _Doutor_?” viu o demônio sorrir com aqueles dentes afiados e ameaçadores.

“Já vi melhores,” retrucou, ignorando o próprio rosto avermelhado, notando que o sorriso desapareceu - aparentemente, atingiu um ponto sensível do egocêntrico sentado à sua frente.

Voltando a analisar as feridas do demônio, notou que bem no centro do peito estava um buraco.

Um buraco, literalmente.

Flug conseguia quase ver seu sofá do outro lado. Retirando um par de luvas de sua mochila, vestiu, passou álcool nas mãos de látex e aproximou-se para analisar a ferida. Antes que pudesse tocar, uma mão negra cheia de garras o parou.

“Você é médico, por acaso?” o cientista viu Black Hat o encarar com aqueles olhos vermelhos, pela sombra de seu chapéu coco. O analisando com cautela.

Flug engoliu a seco.

“Eu... tenho certificado de cirurgião.” Respondeu sem saber ao certo se deveria abrir tanto o jogo para o demônio, julgando o passado entre os dois “Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.”

Sentindo a mão do mais velho soltar seu pulso, Flug curvou-se para que pudesse analisar a situação na ferida aberta em seu peito. Enquanto tocava e sentia a situação localizada, Black Hat gemia de dor.

Passando um dedo pela borda da ferida, viu resquícios de pele morte na ponta da luva.

Tinha algo errado com aquela ferida, ela parecia estar em carne-viva mas ao mesmo tempo, se deteriorando minimamente, como se… cada célula estivesse passando um tipo de veneno umas para as outras que adoeciam e continuavam a infestação.

Lentamente.

E dolorosamente.

Até consumir toda a matéria orgânica.

“Como era a arma que te atingiu?” Perguntou o cientista apreensivo, não querendo estar certo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tendo dúvidas quanto ao palpite válido.

Black Hat olhou para o nada por um segundo e franziu, provavelmente tentando lembrar como a arma era.

“Grande, como um canhão de plasma.” Respondeu, “Mas era mais fina e menos…” chacoalhou os dedos da mão tentando exemplificar o que passava pela sua mente “... cheio de parafusos e placas metálicas, que normalmente essas armas tem.” e continuou “Era toda pintada de uma cor arroxeada, exceto pela logomarca da MadSlysTM estampada na lateral.”

Flug prendeu a respiração.

Era o canhão de dissociação celular de seu irmão.

Uma das diversas armas que zarparam no barco roubado. Então… a pessoa que atacou Black Hat deveria ter alguma conexão com o roubo de sua embarcação, deduziu.

Mordendo os lábios e pensando em uma estratégia rápida, Flug olhou para Black Hat que o encarava como se esperasse algum tipo de notícia, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

O cientista tirou as luvas e correu para o quarto de seu irmão.

“Eu tive um plano, você fica aí!” O demônio escutou o cientista gritar do outro lado do corredor.

Revirando os olhos, Black Hat bufou pensando _como se eu tivesse forças para sair._

No quarto de Slug, Flug revirou as gavetas e as estantes a procura de um cilindro específico cor alaranjada que sabia estar ali em algum lugar. Procurou embaixo da cama, e dentro de todas as caixas de tranqueira que seu irmão possuía, menos em um lugar.

Um lugar que ele nunca mais queria abrir na vida…

Corando, agachou e abriu a gaveta de cuecas e meias. Dentro da gaveta, havia um fundo falso. Retirou todas as roupas íntimas, puxou o fundo falso e corou ainda mais vendo a coleção de brinquedos sexuais de seu irmão. Era uma coleção… nada discreta. Respirando fundo e mexendo dentro do fundo falso, encontrou, aliviado, um kit de cilindros coloridos próximo a um…. err… deixa quieto.

Dentro do Kit, pegou o de cor alaranjada rotulada de _“Quebra de Desassociação”_ escrita com a grafia de Slug.

Jogando tudo de qualquer jeito de volta no lugar, Flug correu de volta para a cozinha, pegou mais um pano, uma caixinha de algodão e uma colher de pau. Antes de sair da cozinha com os utensílios, deu meia volta e largou a colher de pau, optando pelo rolo de massa feito de madeira.

“É…” contemplou o item em mãos “isso vai ser mais útil.”

Voltou correndo para a sala vendo que o demônio ainda estava sentado em seu sofá, olhando desconfiado para o cientista frenético e ofegante, levemente corado, segurando um monte de coisas sem sentido em suas mãos.

Flug ignorou o olhar e se aproximou novamente, vendo que o demônio estava suando frio. Pegou a pistola de dardos soníferos e pôs ao seu lado no sofá.

“Morde isso!” Disse o cientista segurando o rolo na frente do rosto do demônio machucado.

Black Hat arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Não antes de você me explicar esse seu plano, e eu aceitar ele.” retrucou.

O problema era que Flug não podia explicar exatamente todos os detalhes. O cilíndro alaranjado possuía o antídoto para um dos canhões mais mortíferos que seu irmão já criou. Um canhão que nem mesmo eles sabiam que poderia matar demônios.

Suspirando, Flug assentiu e pensou em uma maneira de explicar sem revelar tudo.

“Tá bem,” respirou fundo e foi “V-Você foi atingido por uma arma chamada canhão de dissociação celular, que tem a capacidade de envenenar e consequentemente separar células orgânicas, ou seja,” gesticulou tentando exemplificar o que queria dizer com tudo aquilo “Seu fator de regeneração não vai vencer a deterioração das suas células e você vai morrer.” encarou os olhos do demônio relativamente assustado “Lenta e dolorosamente.”

Pegando o frasco e mostrando para o demônio sentado à sua frente, continuou.

“Isso aqui é um…” tentou evitar palavras desnecessárias e incriminatórias “tipo de remédio que… vai…” tentava ao máximo pensar em vocabulários normais e simples “garantir que essas células não adoecam tanto, e que... permita seu fator de regeneração… curá-las. Entendeu?”

Black Hat assentiu devagar com a cabeça.

“Certo.” Flug acompanhou, “OK. Então… eu vou te curar e você vai estar me devendo um favor, simples.” terminou pegando o rolo e apontando ele novamente para o rosto do demônio.

Flug sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado pelas mãos escuras e cheias de garras novamente. Black Hat franziu.

“Demônios não devem favores, _Doutor.”_ Retrucou a criatura. “Você vai me dizer exatamente o que você quer e se, _e somente se_ , eu concordar com isso, podemos dar andamento ao tratamento, _capiche_?”

Flug, suando frio, engoliu a seco. Pensando nas exatas palavras que deveria dizer para garantir que conseguisse seu desejo.

Ele queria se assegurar que seu irmão estivesse bem, mas sabia que não poderia pedir isso - apesar de que ouvira dizer que demônios conseguissem realizar tantos feitos impossíveis. Afinal, ele confiava em seu irmão, e sabia que voltaria logo. Mas também… ele estava preocupado com a embarcação roubada. 

Se, _nessa mesma cidade_ , havia pessoas utilizando as armas que eles tinham estocado no navio para despache, significa que parte dessa mercadoria já não chegaria ao consumidor final ou em quem encomendou eles! Seria um baita prejuízo para a empresa e quem roubou poderia ser o assaltante.

Flug, mordendo os lábios, olhou para Black Hat o encarando.

“Quero que me ajude a encontrar aqueles que te atacaram.” Pediu sério.

O demônio abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu e então fechou elas novamente, pensativo.

“O que você ganha com isso?” perguntou curioso.

Flug pegou o rolo de massa e apontou novamente para o rosto do demônio.

“Mais do que você precisa saber.” respondeu com seriedade.

Black Hat, abrindo a boca e enrolando todo o contorno da madeira com sua língua comprida de serpente peçonhenta, puxou o item para que ficasse entre seus dentes. Não deixando os olhos saírem de Flug nem por um segundo.

“Olha, eu vou ser bem sincero com você” disse o cientista tirando um pedaço de algodão e banhando-o no antídoto, “isso vai doer pra caralho, ainda mais que antes, então eu vou começar pelo seu rosto de novo para você se acostumar.”

Black Hat assentiu com a cabeça, sem desgrudar os olhos.

Flug inclinou-se para frente e passou levemente o algodão sobre as feridas em sua bochecha esquerda. Escutando a criatura se contorcer de dor, viu-o apertar as unhas contra a própria mão, pingando gotas de seu sangue verde sobre o estofado do sofá.

“Não suja meu sofá!” reclamou o cientista, recebendo um rosto demoníaco o encarando com raiva em resposta. “Eu estou salvando a sua vida aqui, se controle!” vendo um rosto de indignação vindo de Black Hat, continuou seu trato.

O algodão limpou-lhe a pele do rosto ferida por ferida, e a posição em que Flug se encontrava estava doendo suas costas - e Black Hat nada ajudava pois instintivamente fugia com seu rosto de um lado para o outro, esticando o mais longe que podia pela dor absurda que recebia do antídoto.

Flug, quase caindo em cima do demônio no sofá, optou por apoiar seu joelho na beirada do mesmo para que pudesse ter equilíbrio para caçar a cabeça que não parava de se mexer.

“Pare de se mexer tanto, eu não consigo te limpar desse jeito.” Escutando o pedido do cientista, Black Hat analisou a situação em que o menor estava e se aproveitou. Puxou ambas as suas coxas para apoiarem-se no estofado em que sentava, com os joelhos do cientista agora bem próximos de sua cintura. “O-o que você--?” perguntou Flug sem entender o que o demônio estava planejando com aquilo.

Sem que houvesse como se preparar, sentiu todas as dez garras de Black Hat _fincarem_ em suas coxas de uma vez.

Gritou.

Deixando o algodão cair, agarrou com força o ombro do demônio a sua frente, perdendo todo o equilíbrio e se desconcertando, deixando a cabeça cair próxima do encosto do sofá, ao lado da face da criatura.

Flug, levantando a cabeça novamente, encarou - absurdamente vermelho por diversos motivos - Black Hat que arqueava uma sobrancelha e sorria apesar de ter um pedaço cilíndrico enorme de madeira entre seus dentes. Olhou para suas pernas, analisando a situação, _lá se vai meu jeans._

Consertando sua postura, pegou o pedaço de pano novo e banhou no antídoto enquanto encarava o demônio em baixo de si.

_Se é dessa maneira que ele escolheu jogar, vai ser dessa maneira que o jogo vai rolar._ Pensou, agradecendo pela primeira vez na vida as diversos maus-tratos que seus antigos patrões infligiram sobre seu corpo - agora não mais - sensível.

Encostou um pedaço do pano com antídoto na ferida entre sua garganta e sua clavícula, e Black Hat rosnou de dor de novo - trincando o rolo entre seus dentes -, ao mesmo tempo em que arrancou um gemido incerto de Flug, através das garras que arranhavam-lhe a pele.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Flug já havia perdido toda a sensibilidade da parte externa e interna de sua coxa, de sua cintura, e de parte das costas também. Seu jeans estava absolutamente descartável pela quantia de rasgos e furos, seu coração palpitava rápido, seu rosto estava quente como febre de 45º, seu cabelo ondulado estava levemente molhado de suor e ele tinha uma leve impressão de estar ereto.

Black Hat estava _acabado._

Suava frio e de seus olhos saiam gotículas de algo que lembrava lágrimas, mas o cientista não conseguia gravar essa memória mesmo que quisesse muito, como se ele não tivesse permissão para isso.

“Só falta…” disse Flug ofegante, “Só falta o buraco em seu peito.”

Black Hat parecia estar quase desacordado, suas pupilas finas como de um gato arisco, brilhando uma cor intensa avermelhada, estavam desfocadas ainda que pareciam querer o encarar. Mas não conseguissem.

“Senhor.” Chamou Flug, tentando mantê-lo acordado. “Essa vai ser a pior de todas.” Franziu preocupado.

Black Hat não deixava de encará-lo com aqueles olhos assustadores, incomodando Flug. Mas ele sabia que precisava continuar, se não, a deterioração das células em seu peito poderia levá-lo à morte depois de todo o trabalho até agora.

Dobrando o pano na metade duas vezes, banhou-o o máximo possível de antídoto e posicionou próximo a ferida aberta.

“Por favor, não me mata.” Fechou os olhos com força e, encolhendo-se, planejou apertar o pano encharcado no exato ponto exposto de maneira rápida, mas, antes que pudesse pressionar, sentiu suas mãos pararem à centímetros de tocar a ferida.

_Plumb_

Flug escutou barulho de algo cair no chão. Abrindo um dos olhos e ousando ver o que era, se arrependeu.

Era o rolo de massa. Coberto em sangue verde.

Engoliu seco e sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha.

Black Hat agarrava com apenas uma das mãos, ambas as do cientista que seguravam o pano encharcado, puxando para que não saíssem do lugar. A segunda mão subiu suas costas até sua nuca onde, com uma garra, cortou o material que usava como blusa - da gola até o final da manga curta no braço direito -, expondo praticamente metade de seu tronco superior. Terminado o trabalho, pousou sua mão no final das costas de Flug novamente, puxando-o com força. Separando seus peitos apenas pelo pano a centímetros de sua ferida aberta.

O cientista tremeu esperando pelo pior.

Black Hat passou a língua áspera e pegajosa pela extensão da pele branca, sardenta e corada do mais novo e o mordeu forte, ao mesmo tempo em que apertou o pano contra a própria ferida.

Ambos gritaram.

Os dentes, fincados na pele do cientista, abriam espaço para seu sangue quente escorrer e descer seu corpo, enquanto a outra mão continuava a lhe arranhar toda a extensão de suas costa, de cima a baixo.

Em um estado de agonia e medo do que poderia vir em seguida, Flug tentou levantar-se de sua posição e se afastar. Mas o demônio o prendia. 

Jogando o corpo para o lado, conseguiu desvincular uma das mãos presas em seu peito. Pegou a pistola de dardos soníferos e apontou para a cabeça ainda presa em seu ombro.

Viu o corpo de Black Hat começando a se desfigurar, vendo o início de tentáculos saírem de suas costas ameaçando fazer algo que Flug não tinha certeza se gostaria de experimentar.

Por instinto, atirou.

Black Hat parou, os tentáculos caíram sobre o estofado do sofá e seu dentes de contraíram para fora de Flug. Suas garras desapareceram de sua pele e seu corpo despencou.

Saindo de cima da criatura inconsciente, Flug agarrou o ombro mordido e analisou a situação.

O demônio parecia dormir profundamente, sua ferida já não dava sinais de agravação. E, aparentemente, o cientista estava mesmo ereto.

Suspirando, Flug largou a pistola no sofá novamente e decidiu _finalmente_ ter seu merecido banho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não, eu nunca fui pra Tijuana. Mas a internet é um local maravilhoso para aprender coisas novas.


	4. Os empecilhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo é meio tedioso, por isso eu resolvi postar os DOIS de uma vez. <3  
> (Mas em compensação eu não fiz o 'proofread' adequado - então estejam cientes disso)

Slug abriu os olhos assustado, puxando todo o ar que podia com medo de não ter a oportunidade novamente. Bateu os braços como se ainda estivesse lutando contra a correnteza, e então notou que não estava mais no fundo do mar.

Estava claro, tão claro que chegava a doer um pouco seus olhos. 

Tampando-os para se proteger dos feixes de luz e sentiu que estava sem seus óculos. Passou a mão pelo resto do corpo e sentiu também que estava sem roupa. Levemente corado, ergueu-se e tateou algo que parecia ser um fino lençol cobrindo suas partes baixas, puxou para cobrir o resto do seu corpo.

Ajustando os olhos, notou que algo semelhante a seus óculos estava próximo da cabeceira. Pegou e os colocou, se sentindo mais confortável por poder enxergar novamente. Slug viu que sua cabeça estava anteriormente apoiada em um travesseiro, e suas costas igualmente confortáveis em algo que parecia uma cama branca de filmes gregos. Olhou para fora da janela ao lado e viu o mar azul, reluzindo ao brilho do sol.

Franziu levemente se perguntando onde poderia estar.

-:-:-:-

Depois de seu banho, Flug havia limpado as feridas e posto uma roupa mais confortável. Dirigiu-se a cozinha de sua casa com o intuito de preparar um café para mantê-lo acordado. O plano era não desmaiar e desejar que quando o demônio despertasse novamente, não o matasse. Mas, mesmo com o café em mãos, o cientista cochilou instantaneamente ao escorar a cabeça em uma das mãos - sentado na mesa de canto, com visibilidade para a sala, próximo ao convidado indesejado desmaiado e ensanguentado em seu sofá.

Já era por volta das 6h30 quando isso aconteceu, e Flug - não muito tempo depois - acordou sentindo os raios de luz do sol baterem-lhe o rosto. Quando abriu os olhos, notou que Black Hat não estava mais onde ele havia visto pela última vez.

Antes que conseguisse sentir preocupação, ou medo, de que ele teria roubado ou destruído algum pertence de sua casa, escutou o chuveiro ligado cair água sobre o azulejo. Aliviado, Flug notou a xícara de café em mãos - agora fria - e dirigiu-se a cozinha novamente para requenta-la. 

Optou por preparar mais uma xícara. Os dois precisavam conversar.

-:-:-:-

Slug cobriu o corpo com o lençol branco e macio, e levantou-se da cama para checar os arredores do recinto. Era um quarto vazio, com apenas algumas decorações e um banheiro com ducha, da janela se podia ver apenas o mar - azul e reluzente.

O recém acordado encontrou uma porta e seguiu em direção a ela apertando o lençol mais contra o corpo. Ao sair do recinto, se viu em uma espécie de deck com uma escada que descia para…

Ele franziu, sabia onde estava.

Da mesma maneira que seu irmão tinha uma obseção curiosa sobre aviões, Slug também tinha - ele era obcecado por transportes marítmos. MadSlysTM tinha uma coleção anual de barcos, navios e submarinos, porém não era focado em lazer ou turismo optando por não criar tais tipos de embarcações.

Embarcações como esta em que estava.

Um _Iate de luxo. ___

____

____

Correu o olho para todos os lados procurando algum sinal de vida, desceu as escadas e viu a infraestrutura super bem organizada e limpa, havia duas cadeiras de sol e uma mesa na parte mais próximo da popa, com um sofá branco de couro e almofadas em azul e dourado à algum metros para dentro, próximo a uma outra entrada. Abriu a porta do andar abaixo e viu um bar e uma cozinha, uma mesa relativamente comprida e diversas cadeiras, viu outro sofá mais a frente e - enquanto fazia conhecimento visual do local - deslizava as mãos se permitindo sentir a textura dos móveis, pilares e paredes, uma sensação confortante e excitante percorrendo seu corpo através do sentido de tato. O ar do local era de produto de limpeza, provavelmente havia estado parado em alguma garagem e limpa recentemente para um uso inesperado. Não era muito comum ver iates nessa época do ano passando por Tijuana.

_Tijuana._

__

__

Sua embarcação.

A luta que tivera tentando recuperar suas mercadorias.

_O afogamento._

Juaréz ou outra equipe não poderiam tê-lo salvo, ele nem mesmo sabia dizer onde havia parado com a queda repentina no meio do mar.

Percebeu o arrepio que havia tomado-lhe todo o percurso de sua espinha, sentindo-se refém de seus próprios nervos a flor da pele.

Olhou para trás, _ninguém._

Mas a sensação de que havia alguém o vigiando não ia embora.

Sua respiração acelerou, continuou o caminho até o outro lado do cômodo, abrindo a porta que acreditava levar a parte da frente do iate. Viu uma piscina pequena com hidromassagem, logo a frente, juntamente com algumas cadeiras para deitar. Havia equipamentos de churrasco guardados minuciosamente ao lado de uma churrasqueira móvel no canto direito, e uma outra porta no canto esquerdo. Provavelmente um banheiro.

Toda essa área era coberta, mas o reluzente mar ofuscava parte de seus olhos pelas lentes do óculos, o impedindo, parcialmente, de olhar para frente. Andando em direção a proa do iate, olhou para cima e viu a cabine de comando. A janela estava fechada e a luz do sol não o permitia ver se havia alguém lá ou não, na lateral de onde estava, uma escada parecia dar até aquela cabine. Correndo escada acima notou que a porta para a cabine estava fechada, e ao tentar abri-la - viu que também estava trancada.

“Merda!” Gritou, chutando a porta da cabine tentando abri-la a força, mas em vão - precisava de algum tipo de ferro ou grampo para abrir a fechadura.

Desceu a escada novamente e correu para a parte interna do iate, na cozinha deveria ter algo útil. Ao chegar no local destinado, abriu as gavetas em busca de qualquer coisa que poderia o ajudar - mas nada parecia servir. Lembrou dos equipamentos para churrasco na parte de fora e voltou para o fim do corredor, abrindo a porta viu que os espetos que estavam alí a minutos atrás já não se encontravam mais junto ao carvão.

O arrepio voltou.

Mudando a direção do olhar para a hidromassagem, viu um homem cinza.

Sua pele era escura e a maior parte de seu torso, definido, estava descoberto pela água. Ele segurava uma taça de champagne em uma das mãos, enquanto o outro braço apoiava-se para fora. O homem portava um chapéu fedora branco e sorriu ao ver Slug o encarando.

“Bom dia,” começou o homem, levantando a taça em sinal, e tomou um gole logo em seguida.

Slug franziu. Sabia quem era aquele ser e, instintivamente, apertou mais o lençol contra seu próprio corpo.

“O que eu faço aqui?” Slug optou por recuar um passo, ignorando o que suas memórias - de um certo último encontro - acusavam.

O homem apoiou a taça na parte de fora da hidromassagem e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, entrando mais a fundo e cobrindo o peito com aquela água semi-límpida.

“Para me fazer companhia?” ofereceu o outro, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Slug não respondeu.

Suspirando, decidiu se explicar. “Certo, por onde eu começo…?” contemplou por um instante. “Á 2 meses atrás, a MadSlysTM aceitou uma encomenda da infame e _linda_ Cizânia Enigmática.” enfatizando o adjetivo como quem estivera apaixonado “Essa encomenda consistia em elaborar uma arma que pudesse… matar certos tipos de células. Ao qual, creio eu, que ela te proporcionou uma amostra.”

Slug encostou-se contra a parede próximo a porta, deixando um bom espaço entre os dois. Encarou o ser acinzentado sem respondê-lo. A ligação entre ele e a MadSlysTM era visível - não havia motivo para Slug estar envolvido no sequestro da embarcação se ele não se importasse com aquilo. Ele poderia ser um dos capangas, já que ninguém o conhecia. - Mas porque especificamente, esse homem havia o tratado como o possível criador da arma? Seria por causa da desculpa de que ele era cientista de Tenente Coronel Devasso a longos 8 meses atrás, ou estava sendo espionado desde então? Essa possibilidade não podia ser alta, pois ele tomava cuidado de não chamar a atenção. Podia estar blefando ou apenas deduzindo sem provas.

Ainda sim, esse homem podia estar sabendo mais do que deveria.

De resto, Slug já havia ligado os pontos de quase tudo. Era com esse homem que havia lutado no navio e foi por causa dele que havia quase se afogado em mar aberto. A probabilidade dele ter passado por tudo isso para roubar essa arma antes de Cizânia era alta, mas ainda faltava alguns detalhes que não faziam muito sentido.

Deu de ombros. “Não tenho ideia.”

O ser, ao qual Slug se lembrou de ser um demônio, continuou.

“Ah sim, claro!” disse como se tivesse lembrado de algo óbvio. “Vocês não são abertos quanto a identidade de vocês, eu esqueci, mil perdões.” sorriu em direção ao cientista.

Slug se segurou para não franzir, aquilo poderia ser um blefe. Arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta e continuou cruzando os braços.

“Não quer entrar aqui?” Perguntou o demônio indicando a hidromassagem. “Venha, ela está ótima.” Sorriu sincero levantando-se um pouco mais e inclinando-se para fora da mesma pegando a champagne novamente. “É _Veuve Clicquot_ , eu pego uma taça se você quiser.” indicou o líquido borbulhante, piscando para o menor.

Slug revirou os olhos. Conquistadores.

“A primeira leva de encomendas já foi entregue na semana passada,” disse Slug “Essa é a segunda leva.” Aproximou-se do demônio e pegou a taça da mão dele, continuando a caminhar em direção a uma das cadeiras de praia mais a frente.

Sentiu-se ser encarado por todos os movimentos. Deitou-se e tomou um gole do champagne, doce.

“Isso,” começou o demônio, saindo da hidromassagem e enrolando-se em uma toalha. Andou até um cooler próximo e retirou a garrafa de champagne, pegou outra taça e se serviu. “ _felizmente _,” continuou andando em direção a Slug, sentando-se na cadeira de praia logo ao lado. “é mentira.” terminou sorrindo e, levantando a taça, propôs um brinde.__

____

____

Slug não o brindou.

Suspirando, o demônio tomo um gole solitário e deitou-se na cadeira.

“Por que eu mentiria?” Perguntou o cientista, degustando já do terceiro gole de champagne.

O ser voltou a sorrir, dessa vez, maliciosamente. 

Inclinou o rosto para ver Slug de olhos cerrados ainda coberto com o lençol fino que havia colocado naquela cama e permitiu-se admirar a visão por um momento.

“Por que não seria a primeira vez.” Respondeu por final.

Slug abriu os olhos rapidamente.

_Droga. ___

____

____

-:-:-:-

Quando Flug ouviu Black Hat destrancar o banheiro, desviou os olhos que encarava a porta pelos últimos 15 minutos e tomou um gole de seu café.

Inclinou-se e pegou a outra xícara que havia posto para o demônio, conferindo se ainda permanecia quente. Tendo a resposta que esperava, voltou à posição normal na mesa da sala e esperou.

Black Hat apareceu alguns minutos depois com a calça que usara na noite anterior e ainda sem blusa, não tinha mais nenhum sinal de sangue ou gosma esverdeada, e ele havia mudado de chapéu - apesar de Flug não saber exatamente como ele fez isso - portando, agora, uma cartola.

Ao entrar na cozinha, e se olharem pela primeira vez após todo o fiasco de horas atras, Black Hat se permitiu notar Flug. Ele estava com uma camiseta folgada estampada com um desenho técnico de avião caça e era notável que havia uma gaze e esparadrapo em seu ombro direito. Memórias do ocorrido voltaram para ambos ao mesmo tempo, e, apesar da pele escura como breu, algo levemente esverdeado pode-se notar subindo o pescoço do demônio.

Não que Flug estivesse menos envergonhado, mas ele optou por respirar fundo e ignorar qualquer coisa que estivesse deixando o ar rarefeito daquele jeito.

“Café.” Indicou o cientista, apontando para a xícara vermelha a sua frente.

Black Hat assentiu e se sentou, pegando a xícara.

“Prefiro chá.” Retrucou, mas tomou um gole mesmo assim.

Flug estreitou os olhos incomodado, _esse homem não é nada charmoso. ___

____

____

Ainda era bem cedo, o cochilo que havia conseguido tirar não tinha passado de algumas horas e o sol já estava lá fora indicando uma manhã movimentada e, ainda assim, relativamente fria. Talvez esquentasse no decorrer da tarde como sempre. Contemplou olhando pela janela enquanto tomava mais um gole de café.

Notando o silêncio - ainda que não fosse desconfortável - não era muito bem vindo já que precisavam esclarecer algumas coisas pendentes.

“Você…” Começou Flug novamente, pensando em como puxar assunto. “...Como está se sentindo?” perguntou ao fim, escondendo-se atrás do copo de café fingindo tomar mais um gole.

Black Hat não havia parado de encarar sua própria xícara de café com repúdio e desgosto - o qual Flug se sentiu ofendido, mas optou por não comentar nada já que o demônio continuava a tomar alguns goles de tempos em tempos. Quando o maior entendeu a pergunta, fitou o cientista por alguns instantes antes de responder.

“... Menos pior.” Franziu.

Já era um começo.

“Pode ser que leve um tempo até você se recuperar por completo, já que boa parte de suas células acabaram morrendo no processo.” Comentou Flug. “Enfim, em relação ao que combinam-” Antes que pudesse terminar, Black Hat o interrompeu com uma risada.

“Estou curioso.” Disse ele “Dinheiro? Vingança? Síndrome de Heroísmo?” Enquanto o demônio parecia ficar cada vez mais indignado e fazendo perguntas sem sentido, Flug não conseguia assimilar nada do que estava acontecendo “Afinal, qual era o seu plano com tudo isso? Uma emboscada?” Cuspia as palavras como se deixassem sua boca amarga, o cientista olhava para o ser escuro e demoníaco transformando-se em algo bizarro e maior, com tentáculos, garras e dentes ainda mais afiados.

Flug tremia.

“N-Nã-Não, Senhor.” Respondia rápido, agarrando a mesa para que desse suporte ou uma rota de fuga.

“Você acha que me engana, não é?” Black Hat perguntou, batendo na mesa com tudo quando notou que o cientista não o responderia. “COMO VOCÊ TINHA O ANTÍDOTO?” Gritou com uma voz que só poderia vir dos confins do inferno.

Flug apertou os olhos com força e jogou-se para trás, antes que pudesse cair de costas com a cadeira, lançou seu corpo para o lado, escapando de um dos tentáculos, e correu em direção ao quarto. Logo na porta, sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado com uma das articulações demoníacas, assustado, levou o pulso até a boca.

“NÃO OUS-”

Mordeu o aperto biológico com força e sentiu eles soltarem sua pele. Fechou e trancou a porta assim que teve chance, ignorando os grunhidos de dor.

Não demorou muito para a porta do quarto sair voando, quebrada em pedaços - mas até esse momento, Flug conseguira abrir a gaveta do criado mudo próximo a sua cama, retirando de lá uma de suas bugigangas. Um aparelho pequeno com duas antenas e uma lanterna no centro, cilíndrica e fina, Flug sabia exatamente para que havia criado aquele tipo de instrumento. Torcendo para que funcionasse contra o ser demoníaco. 

Jogando seus pulsos para dentro da gaveta, retirou um bracelete mecanizado no momento que ouviu o barulho da porta bater contra a parede do outro lado do quarto.

Olhou por cima do ombro, e engoliu a seco.

Black Hat estava flutuando graças aos tentáculos que o suspendiam no ar. Os apêndices que saiam de suas costas em serpentina pareciam esqueletos de asas negras, ou patas gigantescas de um artrópode. Suas garras estavam para fora como pontas afiadas de adagas ibéricas. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelho sangue, com ódio, indignação e raiva. 

O demônio percorria o espaço entre eles relativamente mais devagar que Flug esperava, e arranhava a parede a caminho do cientista apoiado na cama.

O menor, obviamente nervoso, apertada o apetrecho que conseguira pegar com força na mão direita. Apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo na beirada da cama, tentou acalmar o demônio - ainda não estava certo do que estava acontecendo, mas não era tão ingênuo de não conseguir deduzir o que pode ter passado pela cabeça do vilão.

Ele estava claramente achando que Flug tinha alguma ligação com aqueles que o atiraram. E, por mais que algo tivesse sim ligação entre eles, não era nada que conectasse o cientista ao fato de querer matar o demônio.

“Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!” gritava.

Um tentáculo ricocheteou contra o colchão da cama, ao lado do cotovelo de Flug. Tremia com medo de não conseguir se proteger contra o demônio.

“E-Eu salvei sua vida!” tentou novamente. “Que benefício eu teria--”

O tentáculo se enrolou na parte superior do braço de Flug, apertando-se contra o bíceps, fraquejando-o levemente.

“Você deve saber quem sou!” Retrucou Black Hat, se aproximando ainda mais. “Você quer que eu volte a encontrar quem me atacou!” As marcas de unhas nas paredes faziam barulhos irritantes. “Você quer me entregar a eles! Recompensa, talvez?”

“Não faz sentido!” Respondeu o cientista rapidamente, eufórico. “Eu nem conheço quem te atacou!”

“MENTIRAS!” Gritou o demônio com uma voz infernal e rouca. A poucos metros de Flug.

“Eu te trouxe para minha casa,” o cientista respirou fundo, apontando o aparelho em suas mãos na direção do demônio “eu salvei a droga da sua vida mesmo que você tenha me machucado no processo,” disse, notando o demônio franzindo contra o aparelho em suas mãos “e eu te fiz café!” Flug acionou o aparelho que brilhou com uma cor levemente azulada, cegando Black Hat.

Por um momento, o demônio parou todos os gestos, seus tentáculos cessaram os movimentos e sua expressão congelou em uma face de seriedade. A raiva havia desaparecido e - confuso - retraiu as garras para dentro de sua pele negra. Ele estava incomumente calmo apesar da situação.

Quando sua visão voltou, viu que o cientista estava próximo de sua perna esquerda e - no calcanhar dessa mesma perna - havia um bracelete mecanizado em seu tornozelo.

Franziu.

“Eu criei isso para lidar com pessoas estressadas, principalmente meu irmão.” se explicou mostrando o aparelho em sua mão “É uma mistura de iluminações que forçam a Serotonina do seu cérebro a inibir alguns nervos psicológicos, e… as vezes me ajuda a dormir quando estou com muita ansiedade.” confessou a última sentença em voz baixa, coçando a cabeça levemente sem jeito.

Black Hat se questionou por um momento se não deveria estar se sentindo irritado com tudo aquilo. Não era confortante, ele só não conseguia sentir irritação.

“Esse bracelete só vai prolongar um pouco essa sensação enquanto conversamos.” Terminou Flug, tocando a parte superior de seu braço, onde o tentáculo ainda estava o apertando e o indicou para sentar na beirada da cama.

O demônio fez com que todos os tentáculos voltassem para o vácuo em seu corpo - menos o que estava no braço do cientista. Apesar de não estar sentindo nenhum tipo de emoção negativa, o calor corporal que Flug emanada era, por algum motivo desconhecido, bem agradável.

Fingiu ter esquecido desse apêndice enquanto apoiou-se contra a cabeceira da cama. Sentia uma sensação repentina de fome, optou por materializar um cigarro do submundo com um estalar de dedos.

Flug optou por ignorar que o tentáculo ainda estava lá, e resolveu iniciar o assunto.

“Eu… tenho o antídoto pois também sou cientista e estou investigando o criador dessa arma.” Mentiu o cientista, torcendo para que o demônio aceitasse o motivo. “E é por esse mesmo motivo que quero descobrir quem está possuindo uma delas.”

Black Hat, sugou e soltou duas baforadas do cigarro tridimensional enquanto contemplava o que havia escutado. Olhou para o bracelete em seu calcanhar e franziu.

Seu pé… estava mais fino…

Flug suspirou, notando que o efeito colateral que surtia no vilão estava aparentemente bem mais intenso do que causava neles. Alguns acabam tendo efeitos ligeiramente diferentes. Seu irmão, por exemplo, na primeira vez que usara o apetrecho sentia - por algum motivo desconhecido - vontade de abraçar todo mundo. 

O que era muito hilário, principalmente por se tratar do Slug.

Mas, na maioria das vezes, todos acabavam sentindo um certo tipo de embriaguez sem nexo.

Tocou o tentáculo em seu braço, tentando chamar a atenção do demônio.

“Você consegue se concentrar no que estamos conversando?” perguntou o cientista ao ser escuro admirando o brilho que as partes metálicas do bacelete reluziam na iluminação natural da janela do quarto. “Senhor,” chamou-o novamente. Mas o demônio não o notara. “ _Black Hat. _” Flug optou por chamá-lo pelo nome. Vendo uma resposta imediata.__

____

____

O demônio olhou-o nos olhos e encantou-se pelo momento. Aquela visão. A iluminação do sol brilhava a borda de seus cabelos relativamente claros e tingia o rosto do menor como uma penumbra pintada a mão... Chacoalhou a cabeça confuso, franzindo. _Mas que infernos... ___

____

____

“Ah, o efeito deve estar passando mais rápido do que eu imaginei.” O demônio escutou uma voz dizer. “Essa sensação estranha de tontura e desfoco deve acabar logo para você.” Flug deu de ombros.

Voltando para seu senso crítico, piscou com força para focar os olhos novamente. Black Hat então voltou - aos poucos - a entender a situação, levantou-se rapidamente da cama andando em direção ao único banheiro que conhecia naquela casa. 

Quando chegou nele, abriu a torneira e jogou o máximo de água em seu rosto, respirou fundo e secou-se magicamente. Ao sair do banheiro deu de encontro ao cientista na porta.

“Já podemos chegar a um acordo, agora?”

Olhou para o bracelete em seu tornozelo e se perguntou porque não conseguia sentir vontade arrancá-lo de lá.

“Tire esse negócio de mim.” disse entre dentes. Apesar de não estar com raiva, estava levemente irritado por ter que passar por coisas que sua natureza não estava acostumada.

Estavam acontecendo muitas coisas que sua natureza não estava acostumada a sentir ultimamente.

“Claro, mas você tem que prometer não me matar.” Flug negociou, cruzando os braços.

Franzindo, Black Hat negou.

“Eu não prometo nada.”

Jogando os braços para cima, Flug bufou. “Aaaaargh! Você é um ingrato sabia?!”

Black Hat rangiu os dentes em defesa.

“Seja homem e cumpra sua parte do trato!” Gritou Flug irritado. 

O demônio inclinou-se para próximo do cientista e semicerrou os olhos.

“Como sei que não me trairás?” Perguntou o ser obscuro ao humano, fitando seus olhos a meros centímetros a sua frente.

Flug notou que os olhos do demônio estavam amarelados e suas pupilas finas, o aroma de café que emanava da boca do vilão estava o lembrando finalmente da bagunça em que se encontrava a cozinha, e suspirou cansado.

“Eu não irei.” Respondeu o cientista com seriedade e sinceridade, apertando o tentáculo ainda preso em seu braço com força, olhando profundamente nos olhos do demônio a sua frente.

Black Hat arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Flug agachou e se ajoelhou no chão, assustando levemente o demônio. O cientista retirou o bracelete em seu tornozelo e levantou-se entregando-o para o vilão mais velho, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Você vai ter que confiar em mim.”

Black Hat não sorriu, mas não franziu. 

Flug apenas conseguiu notar a mudança de cor nos olhos do demônio para verde. E não conseguia deixar de sentir-se incrivelmente satisfeito com aquilo, por algum motivo que ele mesmo desconhecia.

O ser, então, olhou para o apetrecho em suas mãos e incendiou-o com chamas sobrenaturais.

“Eu não confio em ninguém,” retrucou, mas antes que a cara de arrependimento de Flug pudesse afetar a situação, complementou “Mas eu não descumprirei nosso trato.”

Soltando a respiração contida, o cientista sorriu aliviado.

“Obrigado.” não conseguiu deixar de agradecer.

Largando o tentáculo enfim da parte superior de seu braço, ambos estremeceram levemente de frio. Flug, se dirigindo novamente a sala, notou a mesa da cozinha caída e as xícaras quebradas no chão, resolver limpar antes que acabasse se machucando.

“A propósito,” disse o demônio, vendo o cientista levantar a mesa do chão. “Qual é o seu nome?”

_Ó céus... ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse aparelho que Flug criou daria muito dinheiro, só dizendo.


	5. O conceito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus títulos são _horríveis_.

Apesar de serem gêmeos, Slug nasceu dois minutos mais cedo. O que não fazia muita diferença, para ser sincero. Exceto, claro, quando aconteciam as discussões ocasionais como, por exemplo, precisar tomar banho primeiro, ou estar com preguiça de sair para buscar algo de importante para uma das encomendas.

Mas mesmo que Flug viesse a ser mais velho, Slug conseguiria convencê-lo do contrário em qualquer situação. Sempre. Primeiramente porque Flug não conseguia ganhar uma discussão contra o irmão, segundo porque… ele era péssimo em mentir. Se deixava levar na lábia, frequentemente. Ele não possuía habilidades sociais o suficiente para tentar conquistar sequer um disconto em alguma mercadoria rara, quando a mesma estava a venda no mercado negro.

Flug era, resumidamente, bem _passível_ \- quando contra alguém claramente incoercível.

Por esse mesmo motivo ele nunca assinava os contratos sozinho.

Ou bolava os planos sozinho.

Na única vez em que Slug deixou seu irmão planejar uma missão secreta, eles saíram de lá sem a informação que precisavam e ainda tiveram que mudar de endereço. Graças a Deus, o cientista mais velho já imaginava um ataque surpresa na base da Nicarágua - conseguindo mover todos os equipamentos para a base atual, deixando para trás somente um raio paralisante ativado por sensor de movimento. Slug dizia que era presente de natal por se tratar de uma data próxima a festiva anual.

Ambos gostavam de imaginar que ainda haviam os esqueletos parados em pé por lá.

O fato de Flug não conseguir elaborar uma mísera missão resultou em diversas desventuras, e, no fim, nada foi o suficiente para limpá-los completamente da vista dos vilões que eles haviam incomodado. Por esse motivo eles viviam mudando de nome verdadeiro.

‘Slug’ e ‘Flug’ nunca mais haviam sido usados desde então. O contrato social da empresa MadSlysTM não passava de dois anos antes que fosse renovado sob outros dois novos nomes para os irmãos e mais três sócios fictícios.

O nome da vez que Flug havia escolhido era _“Juan Mazel Esquivanza”_ , por estarem no méxico, o cientista teria de se adaptar a encaixar os codinomes na linguagem do país. O problema desse nome é que ele poderia ser muito genérico. Mas, como Slug costumava dizer, genérico é popular e comum, logo, é _discreto_.

Por isso, quando Black Hat perguntou-lhe seu nome naquele momento, o cientista engoliu a seco e disse que seu nome era aquele.

Os dois sabiam que o demônio podia notar o nervosismo emanando de Flug.

Como anteriormente dito, ele não era muito bom sob pressão.

Semicerrando os olhos, o ser obscuro então assentiu com a cabeça e optou por aceitar.

Apesar de ambos os demônios terem sido originados do mesmo material orgânico espacial fundido com a terra a milênios atrás - e terem saídos ao mesmo tempo da casca geradora -, White Hat tinha algumas vantagens. Ele, por exemplo, era ótimo em perceber mentiras que vinha dos humanos. Provavelmente pelo grande fascínio que tinha pela espécies, como de um _entomologista_.

Black Hat, por outro lado, sempre foi desconfiado por natureza e odiava cair nas mentiras de alguém, mas, infelizmente, nunca foi bom em notá-los.

Flug descruzou os dedos atrás de suas costas e agradeceu Deus, e todos os santos, por isso.

-:-:-:-

Slug queria poder dizer que tinha tudo sobre controle, mas não parecia ser o caso.

Lá estava ele, tentando se esconder em algum lugar dentro do Iate de luxo, enquanto era perseguido vagarosamente pelo demônio - ainda seminu - de chapéu branco. Slug conseguia escutá-lo cantarolar e girar o que parecia ser uma bengala longa, enquanto se aproximava do local que escolhera como esconderijo.

Logo após a curta conversa que ambos tiveram na proa do iate, Slug jogou-lhe a taça em cima de White Hat, banhando-o com o champagne que restava no fundo da mesma e quebrando o vidro dela contra a pele dura do maior.

Quando escutou o reclamar indignado já estava metros a frente correndo para o outro lado do barco. 

“Já chega, você só está dificultando ainda mais as coisas.” Escutou o demônio reclamar enquanto se aproximava. “Eu não quero lutar de novo, você machuca.”

Respirando fundo, Slug deslizou-se para mais dentro do esconderijo, obscurecendo-se na sombra da mesma. Quando White Hat passou ao lado e sentiu o aroma de Slug no ar. Olhou para o canto atrás do sofá e resolveu se aproximar.

Sorrindo, pôs a cabeça por cima do estofado, apoiando-se em um braço. Sentiu, mais do que viu, um soco vindo rapidamente em sua direção - conseguindo desviar a tempo. Apertou a ponta de sua bengala para dentro da escuridão atrás do móvel e escutou um som de incômodo.

Aparecendo com um de seus muitos tentáculos, White Hat agarrou-lhe a cintura e retirou-o finalmente daquele lugar. Quando Slug sentiu-se ser puxado para fora de lá, agarrou-se com tudo no lençol que havia caído, mas não obteve sucesso, vindo a aparecer completamente nu por de trás do sofá.

Nu e absolutamente vermelho.

White Hat sorriu maliciosamente com alguns dedos sobre o queixo e a boca. 

Mesmo notando a vergonha do cientista a sua frente, nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar.

“Me solta!” Gritou Slug ainda extremamente corado, batendo com força no aperto biológico em sua cintura, queria proteger suas partes baixas, mas se deixasse levar por isso não conseguiria tentar se desvincular. E, já estando exposto daquela maneira, não importava mais.

White Hat, resolvendo finalmente o soltar, jogou-o sentado no sofá e, com outro tentáculo, recolheu o lençol que estava atrás do mesmo, jogando por cima do corpo ainda corado do cientista.

O mesmo cobriu-se rapidamente com o lençol que lhe foi entregue, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encolhendo-se no sofá em que estava sentado, encarando o demônio por baixo das madeixas escuras.

“Está mais calmo?” perguntou o maior assim que o silêncio permaneceu entre ambos.

Não recebendo uma resposta. White Hat suspirou e então decide recomeçar.

“Certo, vamos voltar ao início.” Sentando-se na poltrona logo a frente do sofá, o demônio cruzou as pernas e relaxou os ombros, encostando suas costas por completo do encosto da mesma.

Optou por aderir ao ditado de que quem cala consente.

“Encomenda, Arma Biológica, _Cizânia Enigmática_ ” cantarolou com as lembranças novamente, vendo Slug revirar os olhos. “Enfim, resumidamente, quero que… não, não. Perdão.” Corrigiu-se rapidamente.  
Respirou fundo e continuou.

“Eu _preciso_ ” Enfatizou fechando a cara. Apoiando-se com os cotovelos em seus joelhos e cruzando os dedos sobre a boca, franziu e olhou seriamente para o cientista a sua frente. O mesmo, levemente alterado pela mudança de tom de voz do demônio, apenas fixou o olhar que lhe era direcionado com intensidade “que você _não a entregue_ a encomenda e que _nunca mais_ produza essa arma.”

Após alguns segundos de silêncio entre ambos, White Hat voltou a se encostar na poltrona e cruzou as pernas novamente.

“Simples assim.” abriu ambas as mãos no ar e deu de ombros, voltando a relaxar o rosto.

Slug não havia notado que prendia a respiração até esse momento.

Franzindo uma das sobrancelhas, o cientista, não querendo sair por baixo, desviou os olhos. 

“Você está assustado por descobrir que não é indestrutível.” sorriu de canto.

Negou, o demônio, com a cabeça.

“Sempre fui mortal, doutor.” suspirou incomodado de entrar na discussão. “O problema é que vocês estão se desenvolvendo muito rápido de um tempo para cá e isso, apesar de ser _fascinante_ , é _perigoso_.” comentou levemente orgulhoso com a informação.

Slug franziu, e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, pensando e relembrando das antigas hipóteses que tinha sobre a HatsIncTM. Uma empresa bastante parecida com a MadSlysTM, tal qual grande parte de seus funcionários se baseavam nos diversos produtos originalmente criados pela empresa promissora.

A alguns anos atrás, enquanto Flug ainda estava trabalhando para um antigo vilão chamado _Jugo Despotista_ \- o qual Slug sempre odiou fervorosamente - o gêmeo mais velho, trabalhava com um grupo de cientistas especializados em apetrechos heróicos de combate ao crime. E uma das coisas que ele mais ouvia, era o quão pretensiosos vilões de classe alta eram. E em particular, os arcvilões. 

Mas, de todas as diversas pesquisas que fazia, havia sempre os que lhe chamavam mais a atenção pelo simples fato de não serem mal-falados pelos seus colegas de equipe.

O demônio de cartola branca da HatsIncTM eram um deles.

Revirava os olhos com a lembrança do demônio maléfico denominado de Black Hat e das dezenas de armas elaboradas para defender-se contra ele, durante uma luta.

Mas, naquela época, nenhuma das armas foi - até onde Slug recordava - elaborada pensando nos pontos fortes e fracos do ser a sua frente, sentado na poltrona. Apesar de ser tão popular quanto o outro de sua mesma espécie.

Isso intrigava-o sem igual.

“Nenhum cientista, até hoje, criou uma arma contra você - apesar de ser exatamente do mesmo tipo de ser vivo que seu sócio. E você sabe disso.” retrucou “Existe uma linha tênue que te preocupa, entre o que pode te prejudicar e o que pode prejudicar Black Hat. Entre, também, quem te deixa fora da jogada e quem não vê diferença entre vocês dois.” Continuou. “Você nunca foi vilão de verdade.”

Fazendo White Hat encher o peito de ar e abrir os olhos surpreso com a direta.

“Eu entendo seu ponto de vista. Você quer garantir que sua espécie não esteja em risco.” disse “Mas eu defenderei a existência de minha arma, pelo simples fato de poder garantir que a _sua_ espécie não irá se rebelar e tentar dominar a minha.”

White Hat suspirou e, desviando o olhar, respondeu.

“Não tiro sua razão.” entortou a boca antes de continuar. “E ainda existem planos que não concretizei, mas te garanto que... aniquilar sua espécie nunca seria uma delas.” respondeu relativamente baixo, “Eu… discuto frequentemente com meu… sócio, sobre isso. E, apesar de não poder te prometer que ele nunca irá tentar, eu te garanto que faço o máximo que posso para impedir isso.” Ele confessou. “Afinal… eu gosto dos seres humanos, sabe?” comentou divertido, apoiando-se nos joelhos novamente, sorrindo. “Eu… não gosto de destruição como Black Hat gosta, prefiro ter controle e estabilidade. Ao invés de dominar, eu sempre objetivei... reina-los positivamente?” gesticulou com as mãos.

Ele continuou

“Não sou mau, isso é verdade.” assentiu, esboçando seriedade. “Mas também não sou o que vocês podem considerar um bom-samaritano.” deu de ombros. “A situação em que nos encontramos, por exemplo, é um efeito colateral de uma das minhas ações… não-muito-boas. E gostaria de usar isso como aprendizado para corrigir meus erros.”

Slug arqueou uma sobrancelha e questionou-o em silêncio.

“Eu achei que queria poder. E Cizânia… era uma tirana nata.” franziu por um instante e continuou sorrindo. “Então lancei uma oportunidade de _aliança_ , se é que me entende.” piscou para o cientista a sua frente.

Slug fez uma careta e encolheu os ombros para dentro do lençol a sua volta - claro que ele entende. Porém, suas intenções de aliança normalmente são vazias e sem compromisso nenhum, ocorrendo, na sua grande maioria das vezes, quando está procurando informações secretas - como foi o caso ocorrido entre ambos a meses atrás.

Slug se perguntou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior, se White Hat soubera de seus motivos daquela noite.

“E, para ser sincero, percebi tarde que isso não era bem o que eu queria. E a filosofia dela não batia muito bem com a minha...” viu o demônio coçar a nuca e franzir o cenho, demonstrando incômodo com o assunto. “Foi então que tentei parar o plano de dominação global, só que…” Silenciou-se por um instante e, suspirando, terminou por dizer “Resumidamente, ela me quer morto.” Riu sem muito humor.

Slug prendeu a respiração. Ok, então a situação já estava mais clara. Levando uma das mãos a boca, ele mordeu um dos lábios e refletiu sobre todas as informações.

-:-:-:-

Juan Mazel, ou melhor, Flug já havia organizado toda a bagunça feita, jogado as xícaras quebradas no lixo e, naquele momento, encontrava-se na cozinha preparando algo para comer, pois, infelizmente, um corpo humano não é movido a cafeína.

Black Hat, escorado na parede, não desgrudava os olhos do cientista preparando torradas em uma frigideira. Ao lado, já havia separado dois tipos de condimentos e leite. O demônio lembrou-se vagamente de ter escutado seu sósia comentar em uma de suas descobertas sobre os seres humanos - ‘Leite’, disse ele naquela época gesticulando com alegria, _‘é uma fonte riquíssima de nutrientes consumido por eles para suprir fome em casos de desnutrição em locais miseráveis. Isso não é fascinante?’_

Black Hat disse não, e que desnutrição era uma causa de morte natural necessária para o equilíbrio de natalidade dessa raça imprestável.

Ignorando, White Hat continuou a tagarelar sobre suas diversas descobertas bobas.

“Você…” Começou Flug, olhando inquieto para o demônio no mesmo cômodo que ainda não havia desgrudado seus olhos do menor. “... Come?” Perguntou incerto, apontando para as torradas que ele tinha recém separado em um prato na bancada da cozinha.

Black Hat franziu por um momento e entortou a boca.

“Eu tenho cara de quem faz fotossíntese?”

O cientista, suspirou e soltou os braços em modo de cansaço.

“Jesus, como você é _denso_.” Disse, pegando o prato de torradas que havia feito, e levando para a bancada onde havia separado os condimentos. “O que eu quis dizer, é se você come comida humana,” Pegou um dos pães tostados e passou manteiga, quando terminou, chacoalhou a mesma na frente do rosto em direção do olhar do demônio e concluiu “nesse caso, _torradas._ ”

O ser obscuro e negro o encarou, levantou-se da parede ao qual estava encostado e andou em direção ao humano. Estendendo a mão.

Flug, vendo o maior próximo a si com a mão entendida, entregou-lhe uma das torradas com manteigas que havia preparado e fitou, com curiosidade nos olhos, o demônio levar o pedaço de pão a boca e mordê-lo com apenas uma abocanhada cheia de dentes pontiagudos que o cientista conhecia muito bem de perto.

Engoliu seco.

Suando frio - e levemente rubro - preparou uma torrada e um copo de leite para si, comendo quieto, não tendo coragem de encarar o demônio ao lado.

Ouviu um resmungo do demônio e quando o olhou novamente, notou que o mesmo havia estendido a mão de novo.

Mordeu sua torrada e a prendeu entre os dentes, enquanto preparava mais uma, que já estava tostada, e entregou-lhe, notando que rapidamente foi consumido por aquela armadilha de urso que servia como boca.

Estranhamente, Black Hat voltou a pedir mais torradas até um ponto em que Flug não tinha certeza do limite do estômago do vilão - e do limite de pães que tinha.

Uma fatia atrás da outra.

Quanto notou que as torradas haviam acabado, voltou a tostar mais algumas fatias de pão. Mas não parecia ser suficiente.

“Eu não tenho mais.” disse quando viu a mão negra estendida solicitando calado mais comida.

Essa mesma mão, fechou em um punho e Flug suou frio mais uma vez.

“Não como fazem 2 dias,” Confessou o demônio, encarando profundamente os olhos do cientista inquieto e assustado com a fala. “Se você me fará ir atrás dos que me atacaram, preciso me alimentar.”

Piscando rápido, o cientista similou o que lhe foi dito e assentiu.

“E-eu posso te preparar uma xícara de leite.” Disse ele, olhando a caixa aberta na bancada e na própria xícara da qual tomada. “Tenho achocolatado e café, também, se quiser.”

“Você tem carne?”

Franzindo levemente, Flug desviou os olhos e negou.

“Você tem sangue animal?”

Franzindo ainda mais e suando frio, negou novamente.

“Você tem grãos?” perguntou Black Hat áspero, levemente irritado por não ter nada que o alimenta-se decentemente. 

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o cientista assentiu rapidamente abrindo uma das portas do armário ao lado da geladeira.

“Meu irmão é viciado em castanhas, ele sempre guarda um pacote para comer durante filmes e coisas do tipo.” Respondeu, enquanto procurava dentro de do armário em questão. “Achei.”

Retirando um pacote de castanhas diversas, fechou as portas e dirigiu-se novamente ao ser demoníaco, entregando-lhe o mesmo.

Black Hat assentiu com a cabeça e apoiou-se na bancada, abriu o pacote rapidamente e levou uma mão negra cheia dos pequenos grãos até a boca e degustou-lhes enquanto Flug apenas o encarava curioso.

“Sei que não é da minha conta mas...” Resolveu começar o assunto novamente, esperando poder entrar no real assunto que lhe interessava. “Porque não se alimentou todo esse tempo?” Perguntou enquanto tomada mais alguns goles de seu leite.

Engolindo as castanhas, e sentindo-se mais saciado, o demônio, já mais humorado para conversa, o fitou e respondeu.

“A 2 dias atrás fui arrastado para essa cidadezinha por causa do único ser da minha espécie além de mim, chamado White Hat, ao qual trabalha comigo.” Flug, notando que a história poderia ser longa, sentou sobre a bancada de pedra logo a frente de Black Hat e assentiu, continuando a tomar mais goles de sua xícara.

O demônio de pele escura, percebendo que poderia continuar, pois estava sendo ouvido, isso o fez.

-:-:-:-

Já era auge da manhã, e o sol batia intensamente do lado de fora do iate. A barriga do cientista roncava, lembrando-o de não ter se alimentado havia horas.

“Certo,” começou o cientista “Supondo que depois de tudo isso eu concorde em não entregá-la a arma. A sua ideia continua falha.” retrucou o cientista, encarando o demônio.

Com o silêncio pairando no ar, White Hat o fitou com seriedade esperando que elaborasse o que quis dizer. Dando coragem para Slug continuar.

“Acha que serei o único a deduzir que esse tipo de arma pode ser uma de suas fraquezas?” perguntou o cientista “Como você mesmo disse, nós estamos evoluindo. Não irá demorar muito para outra pessoa encontrar uma maneira de matar vocês.”

White Hat parecia suar frio, com uma das mãos levadas a boca.

“Cizânia com certeza poderá contratar outro cientista para criar essa arma. Eu não o único capaz disso.”

Vendo que o demônio estava quieto e nada respondia, tomou ar e levantou-se do sofá, tentando emanar a dominância que tanto o garantia vitória em uma argumentação.

“Como você mesmo disse, ainda tem planos que não concluiu, não é? E, com essa conversa toda, creio que boa parte dela envolve a humanidade.” assentiu White Hat, não tendo certeza do que seu convidado queria dizer com tudo aquilo “Se um desses planos é de trabalhar em um método de dominá-los, e reiná-los, sendo politicamente correto, aqui vai um conselho.” continuou o cientista em pé, frente a poltrona, olhando, para baixo, o demônio que fitava-o intensamente, suas pupilas - Slug podia notar - estavam estranhamente escuras, e sua pele, levemente reluzente com a iluminação natural da janela, o aparentava quase humano. “Você deve primeiro conquistá-los ao ponto de acreditarem que você é um herói.” entortou a boca para cima aproximando-se levemente para que sua voz conseguisse penetrar o fundo da memória do demônio a sua frente, e lá, deixar marca. “Conquiste a confiança cega da massa. E mesmo que você seja mortal, nunca estará na linha de frente de nenhum inimigo, pois sempre terá aqueles que darão a vida por você.”

White Hat o encarava sem expressão.

“Você já tem a faca e o queijo na mão, não vê?” Mirabolou o cientista, sorrindo travesso. Aproximou-se um pouco mais para que pudesse cobrir o demônio com sua sombra, semi-cerrou os olhos e, engrossando a voz, concluiu. “Destrua Cizânia Enigmática, e se auto-proclame herói do povo.”

Slug sempre gostava de uma posição mais dominante nas discussões, desenvolvendo autoritarismo e um certo gosto por instigar as pessoas a agirem a favor de ações que acreditam ser o que querem. Mas, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, por algum motivo, a sensação de estar sendo encarado por aqueles olhos vibrantes, que emanava um brilho safira - como se o estivesse contornando e analisando, adotando-o como senso, como uma segunda opinião, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que houvesse sentido entre a voz e razão que a tempos corria sem rumo pela mente de White Hat, uma admiração concreta - o deixou levemente encabulado, e, sem saber muito bem o motivo disso, corou.

Foi quando notou que ambas as mãos do demônio seguravam seus braços e não muito espaço se encontrava entre ambos naquele momento.

Puxou-se para se desvincular e sentiu que não seria largado com facilidade. Sabia da força que White Hat possuía - e tentou novamente.

“Me solt-”

“Me ajude nisso.” Interrompeu-o

Surpreso, o cientista não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer. Então o demônio continuou.

“Eu saio da HatsIncTM.” disse “E abro uma sede, QG ou seja lá como deve ser o nome. ” Levantou-se da poltrona, sem desgrudar os olhos dos do menor, e continuou “E então... você vem comigo.”

Levemente incomodado com a situação, Slug desvinculou-se dos braços e recuou alguns passos apertando o lençol com força sobre a pele exposta, enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça em negação.

“Faz todo sentido, veja bem.” Apressou-se para dar razão a suas ideias. “Você trabalhou durante anos com heróis, sabe muito bem como eles agem. Você é um ótimo cientista, conseguirá ainda me auxiliar na criação de equipamentos para facilitar a vida dos cidadãos.” Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto dizia cada palavra “Caramba, são tantas coisas e planos que gostaria de tirar o papel!”

Slug decidiu que seria melhor interromper.

“Não, eu não vou trabalhar para você-” e antes que White Hat pudesse interrompê-lo, se corrigiu. “-ou _COM_ você, tanto faz! Eu não vou abandonar minha empresa, nós demoramos muito para conseguir a credibilidade que temos.” 

“Eu--” Notando que o demônio abrira a boca e parecia querer o contrariar. Slug começou a suar frio.

“Eu te dei o caminho mais fácil, eu te tracei um plano perfeito.” Aumentou o tom de voz enquanto se distanciava e encarava o demônio sorridente a sua frente. “Você tem que conquistar isso por si próprio. Pegue alguns cientistas de sua empresa, monte uma equipe, ou até comece um relacionamento com uma jornalista. Eu não dou a mínima. Mas não me inclua nessa.” Terminou apontando um dedo para o rosto do demônio que perdera o sorriso e o encarava apreensivo.

White Hat negou com a cabeça, pondo uma das mãos sobre o peito e aproximando-se mais de Slug.

“Não, você foi o único que conseguiu me traduzir desse jeito. _Eu nunca senti esse tipo de sentimento antes…_ ” Continuando a negar com a cabeça, o ser demoníaco conseguiu puxar uma das mãos de Slug e, prendendo ela entre ambas as suas, colocou-as sobre seu peito.

Exatamente em um ponto em que o ser demoníaco sabia que ele poderia sentir uma distinta batida cardíaca _falsa_ que poderia enganar qualquer um.

Menos alguém com certificado extra-curricular em corações orgânicos funcionais.

A pele de White Hat, relembrou Slug após tanto tempo, continuava levemente áspera e fria. E ele, continuava aquele _galanteador barato_ com fala mansa que todos conheciam - o tom de voz que encantava românticos de qualquer parte do globo terrestre.

Felizmente, Slug não era um. E muito sabia das habilidades de conquista clichê que o demônio aprendera e esbanjava com todos os tipos de seres humanos que agradasse seu paladar.

Franzindo, ele disse.

“White Hat,” Fitou-o com seriedade nos olhos. “Eu quero minha embarcação de volta.”

-:-:-:-

Flug, segurando a xícara firme nas mãos, ainda sentado em cima do balcão da cozinha, olhava o demônio escorado a sua frente, enquanto o dito ser escuro continuava com sua história.

“Ele disse que precisaria se encontrar com um conhecido, e então fiquei por conta.” Disse abocanhando mais um pouco das castanhas do pacote que lhe foi dado, e, aparentemente, aquilo realmente o saciava muito mais que quantias numerosas de torradas. “Foi quando decidi passar o tempo em um cassino de luxo.”

Assentindo, esperou o maior continuar.

“Até onde eu me lembro eu bebi, joguei, furtei algumas carteiras, fraudei algumas perdas na roleta de uns americanos, e de repente haviam uns caras com aquela arma roxa puxando briga dizendo que queriam me eliminar da face da terra.”

Levando uma das mãos a boca, Flug ponderou.

“Hmm… porquê será?”

O olhar 43 que Black Hat o lançou por de baixo da aba de sua cartola, depois daquela pergunta, fez subir um leve arrepio que percorreu toda a extensão de sua coluna.

“Oh, _porquê será?_ ” Caçoou sem humor, levantando-se de onde estava e se aproximando para encarar os olhos do cientista a sua frente. “Será porquê sou um dos maiores vilões que a sua mísera raça já teve a infelicidade de conhecer?” perguntou se aproximando cada vez mais de Flug que inclinou-se para trás, assustado. O ser escuro Apoiou ambas as mãos nas laterais das pernas do moreno claro a sua frente e continuou. “Será porquê tenho poderes que vão além de sua compreensão, e que podem destruir esse infeliz amontoado de terra e concreto que vocês chamam de cidade?” Cuspiu as palavras com ódio e indignação, repulsa de certo modo, mas ainda sim com humor contido por ter o cientista a sua frente quase deitado sobre a bancada e a parede, tremendo de medo e terror. “Até a lua se eu quisesse, poderia destruir, sabia?” O sorriso diabólico que percorreu seus lábios, e o brilho esmeralda de seus dentes, apenas assustava mais Flug que apertava os olhos e as mãos na frente do rosto com força, tentando, em vão, se proteger de algo.

Naquela proximidade, Black Hat pode notar a atadura no ombro do menor quase que já deitado abaixo de si, trêmulo, coberto pela sombra do monstro. E, ao ver aquele pedaço de gaze e esparadrapos, banhados levemente com sangue humano, desfez seu sorriso e optou por afastar-se um pouco.

Por mais delicioso que fosse aterrorizar alguém até que nada mais haja nela além de desespero e súplica, aquele rapaz o tinha salvo. Não tinha certeza se ele estaria vivo a essa hora do dia se não fosse aquele cientista com lágrima nos olhos e respiração falha, tremendo em cima da bancada da cozinha.

Bufou, sabendo que não ia poder destruir a mentalidade daquele rapaz. Afastou-se completamente do menor e voltou as sua posição anterior.

Notando a ausência de calor que o demônio emanava, Flug abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo Black Hat se afastar. Respirou fundo e, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão em que estava quase deitado, inclinou-se para frente e saindo de cima do balcão. 

Aquele não era mais um local confortável para ele.

“Matei alguns deles, porém levei diversos tiros e recuei.” Black Hat resolveu continuar sua história, ignorando o incômodo que estava sentindo por ir contra a sua natureza demoníaca. 

Flug queria poder dizer algo, mas não estava nem um pouco confiante. Deixando por Black Hat continuar.

“Três deles me perseguiram durante umas 3 horas, então eu paguei um quarto de hotel que estava por perto, e fiquei lá mais algumas horas para que o fator de cura agisse.” Abocanhando mais um pouco de castanhas e olhando pela janela, continuou. “Não me recordo de quando, mas me encontraram. Eu não havia me curado quase nada e estava sangrando, fraco e _com muita raiva_. A dor estava aumentando, e me escondi nas sombras de um dos depósitos daquele hotel. Se eu tivesse força teria matado todos.” Resmungou “Os babacas descobriram onde eu estava. Eu levei o tiro no peito e consegui desviar de outro, que destruiu a parede do depósito e então eu saí correndo pela abertura. Deu num tipo de loja, mas não tinha ninguém. E de lá, saí correndo.” Terminando o pacote de castanhas, virou ela completamente para despejar o resto do conteúdo em sua boca, com a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Flug pode notar a língua ofídica daquele ser, serpenteando dentro do pacote por migalhas. Um frio percorreu seu corpo, mordeu os lábios e optou por desviar o olhar.

Ele só podia ter problemas mentais sérios. Havia recém sofrido abuso de poder, ter-se amedrontado, estado a ponto de chorar de medo, e agora - franziu para si próprio refletindo sobre seus desejos - sentia vontade de tocar e sentir novamente aquele órgão muscular escorregadio. Ele não tinha culpa, era um cientista, curioso por natureza.

Seres estranhos o fascinava por algum motivo.

“Cheguei a me esconder no beco de onde você me achou.” Disse por fim, voltando a chamar a atenção de Flug. “Devo estar perdendo o jeito nisso, já que eles também me encontraram lá.”

Lembrando do acontecido recente, o cientista resolveu comentar.

“V-você deixou rastros de sangue.” Gaguejou “Por isso t-te encontraram.” Apertou os braços contra o corpo não querendo receber mais ameaças gratuitas.

“Hmm.” Soou ignorante como se a ideia fizesse sentido, mas nada retrucou.

Incomodado com o silêncio que pairou de repente, Flug notou as coisas em cima do balcão e decidiu guardar tudo, colocando as louças dentro da pia. Depois ele se preocuparia com isso. Terminou de tomar o conteúdo de sua xícara de uma vez e a colocou junto ao resto. O dia havia começado claro, entretanto, o céu havia se fechado repentinamente - notou o cientista, olhando pela janela - provavelmente seria mais um dia frio com probabilidade de chuva.

Receio do bem-estar de seu irmão bateu-lhe. Não havia recebido uma ligação ou uma mensagem se quer, e isso o preocupava - Por mais que soubesse que seu irmão sabia muito bem como se virar em situações ruins.

Suspirou pensativo.

O demônio, cruzando os braços, fitava o menor a sua frente sem uma expressão muito decifrável no rosto escuro como breu, e resolveu perguntar.

“Então, qual o plano?”

Arregalando os olhos, Flug coçou a nuca e nada respondeu.

O plano…?

O plano era encontrar os atiradores, para então encontrar quem havia roubado a embarcação. E, por sorte, ter notícias de Slug até lá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha, o próximo capítulo vai ficar melhor, juro - por que eu vou parar de encher tanta linguiça.  
> Pelo menos esse é o plano…
> 
> As vezes o instinto é maior que eu.
> 
> Obs.: Um ponto inútil para quem notar a referência de Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Tudo o que eu queria era escrever uma One-Shot, mas eu gostei tanto que continuei a história.  
> Aceito Beta-Readers PT/BR.


End file.
